Return of the Chosen One
by Snivy24
Summary: Ash has just returned from the Unova Region, when he gets betrayed from his so called "friends" and is separated from his Pokemon. After his betrayal, a power deep inside of him awakens. Will Ash ever reach his dream? {Ash X Female Legendary}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone as I explain in the Author's note, PMD Book 1 Explorers of Time is on hold for a bit. This story had pop up in my head after I had read "The Black Latios" by Mekon and "Revist" by EvoFTG and I had to type this story. Please note that this story is an "Ash Betrayed Story".**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter One**

Close to midnight at the docks of Alto Mare, a Rattata moved around hoping to find some food. When suddenly out of nowhere, a teal blue fire appeared and spin like the move Fire Spin. Fearing for its life, the Rattata ran away as the fire grew. Soon the fire disappeared as if it was never there and in its place is a person wearing a black hooded coat with black gloves and black boots. The black coated person walk into town unfazed that it appeared out of nowhere and towards its destination. Soon after it started to rain, however the person moved on and turn into an alley.

The person walk deep in alley before, the person was surround by a gang. "Well well. Looks like we got first victim of Alto Mare." Said one of the creeps. "What's with the stupid costume?" said another one. The black coat person unamused spoke in a deep male voice with authority, "Move out of my way, or else!" "What gives you the right to order us?!" Shouted the biggest creep who the black coat person assumed is the leader. "You know what, I'll take you out right now!" shouted the leader and he ran to the black coat person ready to punch him. "Fool!" said the black coat person grabbing the leader's fist and threw him to a wall knocking him unconscious. "B-b-boss!" shouted one of the goons with surprise and fear. "There is more of us than of him! We can still take him on! Get him!" Shouted another goon and then all of them let out their Pokémon and ran towards him. "Fools!" Shouted the black coat person coldly as he grab one of his Poké Ball and release his Pokémon.

Much later, the black coat person returned his Pokémon, walk up to the only goon that wasn't unconscious and pick him up by the shirt. "Justice always prevails in the end." Spoke the black coat person then punched the goon in the face knocks him unconscious. The person then threw the goon to the rest of the unconscious creeps and their Pokémon. He then moved on leaving the scene. Two minutes later Officer Jenny and two other cops show up to investigate the noise they heard earlier and saw the unconscious goons. "What has happen here?!" Asked the surprised Office Jenny, then she got a closely look at goons. "Wait a minute! These are the Black Ariados gang that we were warned about! Arrest them!" said Jenny and she and the other two began arrest the gang.

The rain kept pouring down as the black coat person walk through a small garden and into another alley. Soon he came to a wall but instead of turning, he walked right through the wall. After walking through the tunnel, he entered the Secret Garden. Ignoring the beauty of garden, he move to a set of stairs leading to a fountain. Reaching the top, he move to a light that is coming from the fountain. Looking in the fountain, he saw the light come from a sphere. _"Soon it shall all be fixed. Very soon…"_ thought the person then he reach out to remove the sphere. Using his own power, the person removed the sphere and checked the fountain. Seeing the water is still flowing even with the sphere removed, he looked at the sphere thinking, _"Good my plan has worked. Now Alto Mare won't be in any danger now with the Soul Dew remove from the fountain. The Soul Dew now no longer has a purpose for this town. It is best that the Soul D-"_ The person immediately jumped to a side as a red blur sped by. _"Great! Just great! And I thought I could the Soul Dew without Latias noticing."_ The person thought as he dodge another attack from Latias. "What do you think you are doing?!" Shouted a voice. The person dodge yet again and saw it Lorenzo who yelled at him soon Binaca arrived. She just then noticed the Soul Dew in the person's hand. "Why do you have the Soul Dew?! Are you trying to destroy our home?!" she yelled. The black coat person didn't say anything, but grabbed something from his pocket and threw it to the ground.

Smoke erupted from the object and covered a huge amount of the air. Latias used her psychic power to clear the smoke and to both of her, Lorenzo's, and Binaca's surprise, the black coat person has disappeared. Just then, they heard a crashing sound. "He's in my workshop!" shouted Lorenzo and him, Binaca, and Latias rushed to his workshop. "Dammit!" growled the black coat person as he accidently knocked down a table with tools making a loud noise. He continued to run and smash through a door this time not by accident. After smashing through the door, he sees he is in the streets of Alto Mare. He then jumped onto a roof and continue running. It wasn't long before Binaca, Lorenzo, and Latias entered the workshop. Latias noticed the destroyed door and she flew through the door. Once again she felt the Soul Dew and she rushed after the thief as Binaca and Lorenzo ran after as fast as they could.

**"****Found you!"** roared Latias as she has spotted the black coat person running and jumping on the roofs. She charged to the person, however missed as the person jumped and landed on top of the bell tower. "Enough of this!" shouted the black coat person as he charged a ball of darkness and threw it at Latias. Latias quickly dodged the ball only to be hit by another one. The ball expanded swallowing Latias before fading away and Latias collapsed to the ground asleep. The person jumped to the ground landing next to the sleeping Latias. He checked Latias to see if he done any harm apart from sleep. Seeing that she fine, he moved away a bit. "Forgive me there was no other without alerting my enemies." He said before teal blue flame appeared and spun around swallowing the person. Soon the fire disappeared and the black coat person was gone.

It wasn't long before Binaca and Lorenzo showed up and spotted Latias. "Latias!" screaked Binaca and rushed to Latias. After ten minutes, Latias woke up and found herself in Lorenzo's home. "Latias! You're awake!" said a voice. Latias turned and saw it was Binaca. Without warning Latias rushed to Binaca, breaking into tears and said with telepathy, **_"I… I… I have failed! I have failed to protect my brother's Soul Dew!"_** Latias kept crying until she slow fell asleep.

Unknown Location

A groan is heard as a Pokémon, which look like Latias expect bigger with white and blue feathers, a red triangle its chest and is male, opened his eyes. Groaning in pain, he lift his head looking around and saw he is in a cave. Soon he asked himself, **"Where am I?"** Without warning, a powerful male yet familiar voice spoke, **"You're in cave that lies hidden on Mt. Silver. It is good to see you are finally awake Latios."** Latios felt a bit of fear from the voice, but bravely said, **"Who are you? Show yourself!"** Out nowhere, a Flamethrower shot out and lit a campfire next to Latios. Thanks to the campfire's light, Latios's blood turn to ice as he saw the figure that spoke to him was Arceus. This Arceus however was a little different for he had black fur instead of the white or gold fur and his underbelly and face is teal blue instead of black. The Arceus noticing Latios's fear said to him, **"There is no need to be afraid Latios. Besides it isn't nice to treat a friend like that."**

Latios calmed then asked, **"What do you mean? I've never seen you before."**

**"****Yes you have Latios though not in this form. Think back when your sister Latias first brought myself and Pikachu to the Secret Garden** **and you attacked us."**

Latios thought back and his eyes widen, when he realized who this Arceus is and spoke, **"No! It can't be!"**

The Arceus nodded his head and said, **"You are correct Latios. It is I, Ash Ketchum."**

* * *

**Cut! Well that is surprise for poor Latios. Next I'll have Ash explain how he became an Arceus. Please leave a review to tell me how I did for this chapter. Also please note it has been awhile since I wrote anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I just didn't have the time with work and now collage. However I manage to complete this chapter. Enjoy It.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Two**

Latios just stared at Ash and said, **"Ash… What happen to you? How did you turn into an Arceus? Where is Brock, Misty, and Pika-"** Latios immediately shut up when Ash growled with his Crimson iris on his green eyes glowed at the names Brock and Misty. Ash calmed with glowing eyes fading and said to the frighten Latios, **"Forgive me, it is just those names gives me an anger that is hard to control."** Latios nodded his head as his heart rate slow down to it normal pace. Soon Ash spoke again,** "As for what happen to me… It is best that I show through my memories. However the only way I know is through an Aura Bond, which can only work when two being bind their auras willing. Latios are you willing to bind your aura with mine?"** Latios thought for a bit and nodded his head. Ash then raised one of his hove and said, **"Raise your claw and touch my hove. Then aloud your aura to bind with mine."** Latios did as he was instructed, soon felt like a part of his soul was leaving him and a part of Ash's soul was fusing with him. Soon Ash removed his hove and spoke, **"****Can you hear Latios?****"**

Latios looked surprised, but he answered, **"Yes, but did you just talk to me with telepathy?"**

**"****No not though telepathy, I'm speaking though our aura.****"**

**"****Whoa, but how is speaking with any aura any different speaking with telepathy?"**

**"****Speaking telepathy is speaking with your mind which have limit range. While speaking with aura is speaking with your very spirit and have has unlimited range as long as you form an Aura Bond and the person in question is alive. Now is anything else you need to ask?****"**

**"Uh… No, that is all I can think of at the moment."**

**"****Okay then. Prepare yourself as you see my mem-****"**

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice shouted interrupting Ash as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and lay down for the first time.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Latios growled at Team Rocket and is ready to charge at them, but stop when heard Ash said in a annoy tone, "Are you "Three Stooges" done making a fool out yourselves?"

"Uh sorry twerp. Old habit couldn't help it." Apologized James.

"Will you shut your yap James! I want to take a nice catnap on the boss's lap." Said Meowth and went lying down on Ash's front legs. Ash rolled his eyes again, but still let Meowth sleep while he watch Jessie and James who decided to roast marshmallows over the campfire.

**_"Uh are you going to do something about them and why did that Meowth call you boss?"_** Asked Latios with a sweat-drop.

**"****No. They have been with me since they saved my life from their team when they attacked. Also they have been calling me twerp ever since we first met and after saving my life they started calling me boss though they still me twerp at times. I better show you my memory before we get interrupted again.****"**

**_"Uh, right."_** Said Latios who still had a sweat-drop as Ash began showing his memory of that day.

{Flashback 5 months ago}

Ash a recent 16 year old with loyal partner Pikachu on his shoulder has just reach the top of a large hill where he can see Pallet Town.

"Well Pikachu Pallet Town is just ahead." Said Ash with a grin on his face to his partner.

"Pi" said Pikachu very weakly.

"Pikachu what's the matter?" asked Ash worried as went to put a hand on Pikachu's forehead and found Pikachu is burning up a fever.

_"Oh-no! Pikachu is burning a fever and there isn't a Pokémon Center nearby! What should I do?! Wait, Professor Oak should know what to do!"_ Thought Ash and he ran to Oak's Lab.

It wasn't long before he reach Oak's Lab, he then knocked the door. Soon the professor answer the door, noticing Ash and said, "Ash my-boy it's great to see you back. How was Unova?"

"No time Professor, Pikachu is burning up a fever!" said Ash trying not to panic as the professor widen his eyes and wordlessly let Ash in as he took Pikachu. Much later Oak enter the lobby where Ash waited as the professor had treating Pikachu. Ash then notice Oak and asked, "How is Pikachu?"

"He's fine, however he will need to stay here for at least two days." Ash let out a sigh of relief for Pikachu is going to be okay.

As to change the topic, the professor said, "Oh by the way, your other Pokémon that was under Professor Juniper's care has just arrived yesterday."

"Great. Oh by the way, you don't mind holding on my other Pokémon besides Pikachu?"

"Not a problem. It just gives me more Pokémon to study." Oak replied as he accepted Ash's other Pokémon.

Soon Oak asked, "So are you planning to head into new region?"

"Yes to Kalos, however that will have to wait."

"Why wait?"

"I want to train my Pokémon even stronger and challenge the Kanto league again this time to win."

"That sounds like an excellent goal. You sure are the pride of Pallet Town."

They kept talking until Oak looked at the clock and notice the time. "Look at the time. I think it is best for you to head home. I bet your mother is anxious to see you. Besides I need to get back to my research." Said the professor and dismissed Ash.

Even though Ash didn't want to leave Pikachu, he knew Pikachu is being taken well care of and left for home. Soon he reached the front door and enter after he opened it. To his surprise not only did he see his mom, but also saw Brock, Misty, May, Iris, and Cilan.

"Well this is a surprise." Said Ash in a surprised tone.

"Ash, your "friends" want say something to you." Said Delia in angry tone while glaring at Ash's friends.

"Huh?" spoke Ash now confused.

"Ash… We want you to give up on your dream." Said May.

"What?!" Shouted Ash in an angry and hurt tone.

"We telling you that you need to give it up, it's for the best." Brock stated.

Ash feeling angrier retorted, "What makes you think or gives you the right! It's my dream to be a Pokémon Master!"

"You keep getting us into troubles again and again, from Team Rocket to those Legendary Pokémon. We're lucky we survived, no thanks to you." Snapped Misty.

Ash felt something stir deep inside, but ignore it as yelled back, "It wasn't like that I was causing them on purpose! Team Rocket has been following me ever since we first met! It's not like I have been calling them and telling where we are! Also most the incidents with the Legendary Pokémon have been caused by other people, I just couldn't stay there and let them get away with it!"

"The main thing is that you can't win any leagues at all, you just end up in the "Top" sections." Said Iris in a cold tone.

"I know and I just need to train my Pokémon better. Also I won the Orange Island League and the Kanto Battle Frontier, do you think those are easy accomplishments?!" Ash yelled back furiously.

"It doesn't matter, you suck as a trainer." Said Cilan.

Ash had enough said, "Mom, I hate to leave when I just got home. But I got to accomplish my dream and prove them wrong."

Delia just nodded her head and Ash turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" shouted Iris as she and the others, except Delia, chased after Ash. Soon all Ash so called friends caught up with him in Route 1, released their Pokémon, and ordered them to attack Ash as he ran for his life. All the Pokémon, except Croagunk, Chansey, Venusaur, Glaceon, and Axew, attacked Ash. The traitors ordered those Pokémon to attack, but they refused and forced back into their Poké Ball.

Ash scream in pain as the Pokémon who did listen attacked him. The next thing the power that Ash had felt earlier has flared into life, causing Ash's iris to change from their brown color to a crimson red. All the attacking Pokémon froze with fear when they saw the eyes as if they recognize them and without any warning, a giant teal blue fire exploded outward from Ash. The explosion was so powerful that it knocked out all the Pokémon at once and knocked out the traitors as well.

Ash weakly rose back up feeling drained of energy. Knowing he couldn't stay there or return to Pallet Town and put everyone in danger, he turned to leave. Before he left, he said, "Mom, Professor Oak, Pikachu, and everyone else, I promise that I will return someday." As he was leaving, he stopped and look back at the traitors. Then he spoke with a cold voice, "As for you traitors… Someday I will return and when I return, I will have my revenge." After he finished, his eyes flashed and the traitors shivered despite being unconscious. He glare at them one more time and slowly move away.

* * *

**Chapter Complete. That is harsh for Ash with his "Friends" betraying him like that. The next chapter is continuing Ash's flashback this time it will show his encounter with Team Rocket. Please leave a Review. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long, I was busy working on a big project on my Pokemon which I was breeding all Pokemon from Gen 1-5 and super train them. Well I got the breeding done now just got to super train them. I got say though it is worth it for example I got a charizard with an attack power of 293 and when it mega evolves it's attack power is 394. The problem was I had trouble typing chapter to my satisfaction, I had to retype this chapter over and over. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokémon nor will I ever.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Three**

Farther down Route 1, Ash has spent the last two hours getting away from the traitors. He decide then to break when he reach a calm river. It was then he notice his eyes have changed when he looked at the water and saw his reflection.

_"What has happen to my eyes?!"_ he thought as he got a closer look and continued, _"Wait I have seen these eyes before, but where and who?"_

He thought hard trying to recall where he these type of eyes, but couldn't.

_"Come on you stupid brain! I know I have these eyes before!"_ Ash growled himself, trying and still failing to recall the memory. It was then he heard a voice almost singing, **"Lady Arceus is here everyone! We all can feel her presence somewhere. Everyone let's all go and find her."**

Ash looked and saw a flock of Pidgey flying towards the trees. He frowned thinking, _"Did I just hear one of these Pidgey talking?"_ Then he realized he saw those eye in Michina Town and that Arceus have the same eyes.

_"So I have the same eyes as Arceus. No wonder why those traitors looked scared, they thought I was Arceus. Wait didn't that Pidgey say Arceus is here? If that is true, then Arceus is my only hope."_

Soon he got back up and left hoping to find Arceus. After an hour, he enter an open field and still hasn't found Arceus.

_"I'm starting to think that Pidgey is wrong."_ Grumbled Ash as he decided to take a rest on a rock.

"Long time no see Twerp." Said a voice causing Ash to turn around and saw two people with a Meowth.

_"Just great! It's Team Rocket!"_ Groaned Ash before shouting, "What do you want this time?!"

"Easy Twerp. We saw what had happen and we are here to help." Said a man with Periwinkle color hair.

"Help?! As if! I bet you just saying that to lower my guard and steal my Pokémon. Well I hate to burst your bubble James, but I don't have Pokémon on me and even if I did, I still will never give them to you!"

"Relax Ash. We aren't here for your Pokémon." Said a female voice which Ash turned and saw a women with Magenta color hair at his side looking at his arm.

"Get your hands off me Jessie!" Snarled Ash as he yanked his arm out her reach.

"Listen Twerp you slowly bleeding to death and will get worse if I don't treated now!" shouted Jessie with her temper flaring up.

"Listen Twerp, Jessie is skilled when it comes to healing. It best to let her fix those injuries than being knocked unconscious by her." Said Meowth.

After some time, Ash grudgingly let Jessie treat his injuries. Soon he asked, "If you're not here for my Pokémon then why are you here?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other and Meowth answered, "We were planning to ambush you and take Pikachu. However when we saw you being betrayed like that, we couldn't do it. After we have been tailing you ever since we first met, we started liking you."

"We are even planning to leave Team Rocket forever and turn over a new leaf. We would follow you wherever you going as your new pals and we hurt you like those Twerps did" Added James.

Ash thought a bit decided that he is better off having them with him in his current condition and was going to said something when a cold voice said, "So you idiots are planning to stab me in the back."

All jumped and turned to the voice, what they saw made Jessie's, James's, and Meowth's hearts to freeze stood the leader of Team Rocket himself Giovanni.

"Boss! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" The trio said with surprise and feeling nervous with the angry look Giovanni is giving them.

"I don't take betrayal very lightly." Spoke Giovanni in his cold voice then smiled and said, "However I will forget this incident if you idiots kill the boy."

Ash despite his injuries moved away little to give himself some distance from the trio and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"You can't be serious! Stealing we can deal with, but murdering? That is going too far!" shouted James horrified of the idea of killing Ash.

"So you refuse? So be it! I have been wanting to get rid of you idiots for a long time after all your failures. Now I can finally finish you idiots off along with the boy." Said Giovanni angrily and threw out a Poké Ball.

Out of the Poké Ball roared a Nidoking with a look that it is as evil as his Trainer.

"Kill them!" Ordered Giovanni and Nidoking gave out a bloodthirsty roar.

The Nidoking then fired a Hyper Beam at the quartet who just barely dodged. James quickly picked Ash on to his back as the two along with Jessie and Meowth ran for their lives with the evil Nidoking chasing after them.

For the last ten minutes, the quartet ran for their lives as a roaring fire surround them that was started by the Nidoking who was far behind smashing through trees in his path. It wasn't before long they came up in clearing. Then they notice a car and ran for it. Jessie took Ash and put him in the back while James ran into the driver's side and started the engine with the keys he had just found.

"Hey stop! That's my car!" Shouted a man who now noticed what they were doing.

Jessie quickly jumped into the vehicle as Ash said to the man, "Sorry! But we need to borrow your vehicle. We will return it somehow."

James floored the gas pedal just as Nidoking burst through the trees. The car sped away with the Nidoking chasing it trying to hit it with moves like Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, and Stone Edge. It was either Nidoking has a very bad aim or James's crazy driving that the attacks kept missing.

"Is that thing on steroids?! James get us out here!" Freaked out Jessie.

"I'm trying, but I'm also trying to not get us killed!" Shouted James as had the car dodged another Hyper Beam.

The Nidoking growing tired of the chase, roared loudly and summoned portals out into the sky. Out of those portals rained down boulders which came crashing down in front of the car. James quickly swerved the car out of the boulder's path, but failed to see the Sludge Bomb. The attack hit the back side of the car and blasted it into the air before it came crashing down upside-down.

"Ow…" Moaned Ash before he coughed up blood.

"The Twerp's injuries are getting worse!" Jessie cried out with alarm.

"Meowth! Nice driving Jimmy! I think I lost seven of my nine lives! AHH! That Nidoking is charging up a Hyper Beam! We need to get out of here!" Yelled Meowth noticing the Nidoking is charging his attack for the killing blow.

"The doors are jammed! We're trapped!" James shouted trying and failing to open the doors.

Jessie and Meowth quickly went to help James, but it was too late for the Nidoking fired the attack. Jessie, James, and Meowth hugged each other in fear as the attack came with their lives flashing right before their eyes. Out of instinct, Ash's eyes flashed and a teal blue fire spun around the four. The fire had swallowed them and disappeared just as the Hyper Beam blasted the car into oblivion with only Ash's hat to has survive.

{Four days later}

Ash groaned as he open his eyes and discover he is in a room surrounded with green crystals. Getting himself up expecting to feel great pain, but felt nothing. Checking himself, he discovered somehow he is a fully healed.

"Look who is finally up after four days of sleeping." Said a voice cause Ash to turn and see it was Meowth talking.

"Meowth, where are we? Where's Jessie and James?"

"You think I have a clue. As for those two went looking for an exit for who knows how times they did that for I have already lost count. Also why are you asking? You're the one who brought us here."

"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

"Still nothing!" shouted voice with anger interrupting Ash.

"Come on Jessie, at least we're finding food. Hey the Twerp is up." Said another voice only for Ash to realize that it was Jessie and James.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jessie

"Apart from being betrayed, I feel great. Thanks for fixing my injuries."

"I didn't, you have been glowing green for the last four days ever since we first arrived here."

"What do you mean?"

**"I can answer that."**

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sick of nothing but fruit." Answered Meowth looking at the fruit that James had with disgust.

"That was the only food we could find!" James snapped.

James and Meowth continued their heated argument before Jessie smacked them both with the frying pan.

_"What is going on here?"_ thought Ash.

**"Only you can hear me."**

_"What? Who are you and what do you mean only I can hear you?"_

**"Only you can hear me because I am communicating you through aura. As for who am I, I'm the great tree known as the 'Tree of Beginning'."**

_"What!?"_

**"Also it was I who help guide you into my core when you teleported yourself and your allies through aura. Another thing is it was also I who healed you back to full health 'Chosen One'."**

"What?!" shouted Ash catching the attention of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What is going on Twerp?" James asked confused.

"I know where are. We're inside the core of the 'Tree of Beginning'. It was also the tree who behind my recovery and it called me 'Chosen One'."

"Wait! Was the 'Chosen One' the title given to you through the prophecy back on Shamouti Island?" asked Meowth.

"Yes, but I don't know why. I mean I have fulfilled the prophecy, so there shouldn't be any more to the prophecy."

**"There more to the title than just the prophecy."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"It was long foretold a Legendary is to be born to be the king of the 'Magical Creatures' along with Lady Arceus and save our world from its darkest hour."**

_"Wait! Are you saying I'm this Legendary, but how? I'm only human nothing more!"_ Thought Ash freaking out.

**"You were born with aura like of Sir Aaron, however it was dormant until you used your aura to save Mew and myself for the first time. Since then your aura has awaken and kept growing stronger. When your first arrived at Sinnoh, your aura has communicated with Arceus causing her to slowly awaken. When you made physical contact with the 'Jewel of Life' and Arceus herself, unknown to both of you, a part of herself went inside slowly changing you. The changes have finished when you were in the middle of your journey in Unova and fell dormant waiting for you to full awaken it. Your betrayal even though it was cruel it was what needed to full awaken."**

Ash was speechless and spent some time to swallow all the information he just learn before thinking, _"Is this all true? This isn't a big joke or some dream?"_

**"No it is all true. However if makes you happy to know that one of your 'friends' didn't want to betray you, but was force to. Who that person is I have no idea, all I could tell was self-disgusted with itself for betraying you like that in it's aura. I'm sorry that I can't give you any information better than that."**

_"It's fine. It's better than to think they all betrayed me."_

**"Great. Now after you finish explaining to your allies, we will begin with your training with aura and your own powers."**

It was then that Ash finally noticed James was waving his hand in front of his face which caused Ash to blink.

"About time you respond! We have been trying to get your attention for ten minutes!" said James annoyed.

Ash let a sigh thinking, _"This is going to take a long time."_

{Flashback End}

**"You have been through a lot Ash."** Said Latios feeling sorry for him after he finish showing him his memories.

**"I know."** Spoke Ash shaking his head.

**"If I met any of those traitors, I'll make them pay."** Latios said growling and flexing his claws.

**"No you will not!"** roared Ash his eyes glowing making Latios yelped in fear.

Ash quickly calm himself down as the glowing faded away and said, **"I'm sorry, but they are my responsibility. I will get my revenge, however I refuse to be someone like Giovanni."**

Latios nodded his head saying, **"I understand."**

Latios then frowned and asked, **"That can't be all you showed me is it?"**

**"No. All what is left is my training which is something I don't want to share."**

**"Okay…"** Latios said not understanding why.

"That's because he is too embarrassed with all the mistakes he made during his training." Said Meowth laughing.

**"Shut it!"** Ash snarled with his face going red with embarrassment.

**"Mistakes like what?"** Said Latios with interest.

"Mistakes he made are blowing aura spheres up at his face more than once, accidentally changing Jessie into a man and James into a Jynx, and there was- AHHHH!" Said Meowth laughing before Ash threw him at a wall with Psychic.

**"I told you to keep your mouth shut about that!"** Snarled Ash at the now unconscious Meowth with Latios laughing.

**"Anyways long story short, I spent the last four months training with the 'Tree of Beginning' then I moved up to this dangerous mountain and have been strengthening myself since."** Ash said to Latios finishing his tale.

Latios nodded his head thinking more of the memories he seen and felt confused about one thing and asked, **"When you were attacked by the traitors… I saw use an attack I never seen before. What was it?"**

Ash looked confused for a second before realizing what Latios was talking about and answered, **"Oh that is my own signature move called 'Aura Supernova'."**

**"Aura Supernova?"**

**"It an attack I have discovered when I charge my aura and have it exploded outward like a supernova hints its name. Aura Supernova is my strongest attack, however it leaves myself exhausted for a short time."**

**"Such a cool move." **Said Latios very impressed.

_"Ugh… I can see stars sparkling from his eyes." _Thought Ash feeling uncomfortable from the attention Latios is currently giving him.

**"Anyways to change the subject. What are you going to do Latios? You can't go back to Alto Mare for some time."** Said Ash giving Latios a serious look.

Latios thought a bit and realized Ash is right that he couldn't just go back to Alto Mare and what was worse is he had nowhere to go. He thought more about his situation before he decided and said, **"I thought about it and realized I can't return home and I have nowhere else to go. May ask you are you still a trainer?"**

Ash blinked and said, **"Yes. I'm still a trainer and working to my dream. I just don't feel really to get my Pokémon back from Professor Oak yet, nor how to without the world know I'm still alive. I don't Giovanni to get a word that I'm still alive. Why?"**

**"I wish to join you as your Pokémon."**

**"Are you sure? I don't give out any easy training."**

**"I'm positive."**

**"Then welcome to the team."**

**"Glad to be aboard."** Said Latios feeling pleased with himself.

Ash summoned a Poké Ball out of nowhere and Latios touched the button allowing himself to be capture. After the Poké Ball made a 'ding' sound, Ash let out Latios and his Poké Ball disappeared.

**"How are you feeling?"** Ash asked his Pokémon.

**"A little dizzy, but I'm fine."** Answered Latios trying to clear his vision.

"You know boss that is your second Legendary Pokémon and your third Pokémon to join us." Said James.

**"Really? Who is the other Legendary? Is it Mew?"** asked Latios to his new trainer with an expression of eyebrows raised.

**"No. Its-"** said Ash before he widened his eyes and without any warning a teal blue fire spun around him.

After the fire fade away, Ash was gone leaving everyone confused about his sudden departure. They then heard a groan and saw Meowth regain consciousness who said, "What happen? Oww… That Psychic attack really hurt."

* * *

**And that concludes the flashback. I tried my best on this chapter. Anyways who are Ash's other Pokémon? Where did Ash disappeared to? Find out on the next chapter. Please leave a review. I'll work now the next chapter when I get the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Snivy24 here with a new chapter. I have to admit that I would have this done so soon, however it is here and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Four**

Hours have passed with everyone asleep when a teal blue fire flare into existence lighting the cave with its light waking everyone. Soon the fire die away leaving a very tired Ash in its place.

"Boss where did you disappeared to?" Asked Jessie.

"None of your business." Replied Ash coldly hinting that he was angry about something.

Jessie didn't even bother to ask why he has blood on him knowing he wouldn't answer. Just then Meowth jump towards Ash with claws extended shouting, "I'll teach you for throwing me at a wall!"

"Meowth Stop!" shouted James with great fear, but it was too late.

Ash was shocked by the surprise attack and was attacked fiercely by Meowth's Fury Swipes. After Meowth has finished his attack and it then he realized what he just done. Meowth gulped as he watched Ash's scratched up face turn from shock to anger with his entire eyes glowing red in his fury.

"Run!" shouted Jessie and she, James, and Latios ran out of the cave as Meowth was back into a corner with an angry Arceus moving closer towards him. Meowth then just notice teal blue aura particles and great fear fill him when realize what attack Ash is going to use.

"Mommy." Was all Meowth said before Ash unleashed his attack.

A loud explosion filled the air fall by screaming as Jessie, James, and Latios were shot out of the cave and into the trees. Then a cave-in and a massive landslide took affect erasing the cave from existence.

"Meowth!**/Meowth!** Ash!**/Ash!**" Shouted both Jessie, James, and Latios with shock of the destruction.

Just then there was a blast from the pile and out came a heavily bruised and a much tried Ash with a Riolu who is carrying an unconscious badly bruised Meowth. The three moved far away enough just in time as another landslide happened filling the hole.

"Nice work Ash." Said Ash growling at himself when he looked at the mess where a cave used to be.

"So what now?" James asked while Jessie took Meowth off Riolu's hands and wrap him in bandages.

Ash let out a sigh and said, "It is time for us to leave this mountain."

**"When do we leave?"** asked Latios.

"As soon as the other one returns."

**_"As what when I return?"_** Spoke a dark cold male voice.

All turned and saw a Darkrai rising from the shadows with his arms crossed looking at Ash. Then he noticed the mess and said with disbelief and annoyance, **_"Again?!"_**

Ash rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes again. Now that you are here Darkrai, it is time for us to leave."

Ash knelt down and ordered, "Jessie! James! Get on now! Latios! You're with me! Riolu! Darkrai! Get the supplies if they survived and one more thing."

**"What?/****_What?"_** said both Riolu and Darkrai.

"Behave! No fighting each other!"

**"Yes master!"** shouted Riolu.

"Quit calling me master just call me Ash!" said Ash annoyed.

**"Yes master!"** Said Riolu with Darkrai rolling his eyes as he and Riolu left to look for their supplies.

Fifteen minutes have past when the two return with their supplies which survive through some miracle. To their surprise they saw Jessie bickering with Ash about his injuries and that they need to heal. Ash going tired of hearing Jessie used Recover and Refresh to heal himself.

"There I'm healed now will you get on my back. I wanted us to be gone fifteen minutes ago." Said a deeply annoyed Ash.

Jessie climb onto Ash's back with James who was already on his back holding Meowth who is in a full body cast still unconscious. After Jessie got on his back, Ash rose back on to his feet. Riolu quickly jumped on to Ash's back and climb up his neck to his head. After Riolu got himself comfortable, the group left the mountain heading into the forest with Ash leading leaving Mt. Silver.

Two hours have passed since the group had left when a golden light appeared in the sky with a beautiful shriek flew down a huge bird with colorful feathers and a rainbow following right behind it for it was the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. The Ho-oh landed and looked at the destruction with surprise.

**"Arceus what has happen here?!"** Said the Ho-oh in a female voice to herself.

**"What's going on here? First Darkrai disappeared from Alamos Town, then the theft of the Soul Dew, now this!"**

Then she notice the aura coming off the mess.

_"This aura is show signs of being used as an attack and a powerful one by the looks of it. Wait! This aura feels familiar, but I can't recall whose."_

She just then felt the same aura but much stronger at a farther distance. Thinking it may the source, she decided to follow it and took to the air.

Ash suddenly felt something making him turn his head back.

**"What's up?"** asked Latios noticing Ash's behaver.

"Someone is tailing us." Answered Ash.

Then he flashed his eyes and continued moving saying, "Now whoever is following us try to find us now."

Ho-oh shriek in surprise for the aura she has been tailing has disappeared. She tried to locate the aura, but it was gone as if it was never there to begin with.

_"What's going on here?! This isn't natural! Aura doesn't just disappear like that! I better report this to Lady Arceus."_ Thinking to herself of the situation and turned toward the direction that will take her to Mt. Coronet.

"It looks like our tracker has given up." Said Ash as he felt the presence leave.

"Do you know it was Twerp?" asked Jessie.

"No, but I can only guess whoever was following us is because of the mess I made back there." Answered Ash shaking his head and accidentally throwing Riolu off.

Riolu went flying, but catch in Ash's Psychic and brought back to his back.

"Sorry Riolu."

**"It's fine Master."**

Ash rolled his eyes annoyed of being called master by Riolu and was about to retort when he heard a cry for help. He quickly changed into human form making James fall hard on his ass and Jessie to fall into Darkrai's arms who dropped her within two seconds. Luckily Riolu held on when Ash transformed and was now riding on his black coat master's shoulder as he ran off to who knows where with Darkrai and Latios right behind him.

"Well well. It looks like after all these years we finally got you. Ain't that right Chico? Blurt?" Said a tall man with a green shirt and pants and a black hat looking at the cage.

"Right you are Braggo and it all thanks to my inventions." Said a middle man with brown and wearing a green shirt and pants like Braggo.

"This Tyranitar and Larvitar will make the Pokémon Poacher Brothers rich. With a shiny Kirlia as a free bonus" said a fat man like the other two wearing the same clothes.

The three brothers laughed at the Pokémon that were trapped inside the cage. The Kirlia and Larvitar were hiding behind a female Tyranitar with a scar on her chest as she growled at the brothers.

**"Miss Tyranitar, I have called out for with telepathy."** Said the shiny Kirlia in a male voice.

**"Good, hopefully someone would come and help us."** Said the female Tyranitar not taking her eyes off the brothers.

**"Mom, I'm scared. Why won't these humans leave us alone?"** Spoke the frightened Larvitar in a young male voice.

**"I don't know my child, I just don't know."**

Unknown to all behind the three brother in the trees looking at the scene stood a person in a black coat with a Riolu on his shoulder with a Darkrai and Latios at his side.

**_"Humans like those makes me sick."_** Said Darkrai with a tone of anger and his voice.

"Tell me about it and it always people like those that make worse for everyone else." Said Ash clinching his fist in anger.

After taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he then said, "Ok here's the plan. Riolu you distract those idiots and try have them chase you. Annoy them like you always do with Darkrai. Darkrai you help Riolu take them out. Stay out of sight while Latios and I rescue those Pokémon. Got it?"

After the three nodded their heads, Ash said, "Ok let's put this plan into action."

The female Tyranitar growled at brothers again feeling angry and helpless in their situation when a sudden a Riolu jumped out trees.

**"Ha-ha-ha! You missed one rare Pokémon here! You three are so stupid that even a Slowpoke can easily outsmart you!"** Shouted the Riolu at the brothers pulling an eyelid and smacking his butt.

_"What is that Riolu doing?"_ thought the mother Tyranitar.

It didn't need to take a genius to find out the Riolu is insulting them as Braggo grab his fist in anger shouted, "I don't what you said, but I know when I'm being insulted. You just put yourself into a nasty situation. Chico! Help catch this smartass! Blurt! Make sure our goods don't escape!"

Tyranitar watch helplessly as the Riolu ran in one direction with two of the brothers chasing him. Tyranitar blinked her eyes as she thought she saw a shadow chasing after the two brother, but saw nothing. She looked at the fat human and her eyes widen in surprise as she saw a black coat human running towards the fat one.

Blurt notice the Tyranitar's expression and turned around to see what was behind him only to get punch right in the face. The impact was enough to throw him off his feet with his nose broken and bleeding. He got himself back up seeing his attacker is at the cage with Tyranitar growling a threat at the person and ran towards him determine to get his revenge.

Tyranitar watch the black coat human punch the fat one in the face and ran towards her, her child, and Kirlia. She let out a threating growl as the black human got to their cage. She noticed the fat one had got back and is running towards the black coated human only to be tackled by something invisible.

_What's going on here?"_ Tyranitar thought to herself as she watch the fat one was tackled again and again.

Ash ignoring Latios who was attacking Blurt invisible focus his task of freeing the trapped Pokémon.

_"Great! It's an electronic lock. I'm never good with theses and I'm too drained to use my aura… Well I might as well try my luck with it and see if I can unlock this thing."_ Thought Ash as he looked at the lock.

**"Back off Human!"** Growled Tyranitar at the black coat human who ignored her.

**"Wait Miss Tyranitar! He is here to help us. I can feel it from his emotions."** Spoke Kirlia calming Tyranitar down.

Larvitar looked at the human thinking, _"Why do I have this feeling I know this human? This human scent is just a little different, but still is familiar."_

Tyranitar noticed her son was staring at the human very closely, but didn't say anything as she watched the fat human get tackled into a tree and is knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile in quite a good distance away from Ash, Braggo and Chico have just lost sight of the Riolu they have been chasing.

"Where is that smartass?!" Shouted Braggo in frustration.

"Relaxed brother. It couldn't have gotten far." Said Chico keeping a cool head.

"Grr, fine! Chico, you look in those bushes while I look over at the trees. That Riolu won't escape us!" Said Braggo before he headed off for the trees.

Chico began his search through the bush finding nothing until he notice one bush moved.

"Ah-ha!" he said in triumph.

He quickly moved to that bush and pulled the branches apart.

"What the?!" he said in confusion as he found nothing.

He let go the branches letting go back to their original position and turned his back to the bush scratching his head. Without any warning, a black clawed hand grabbed his face covering his mouth preventing him from making any sound and yanked him back into the bush.

"Chico! Have you found yet?" yelled Braggo, but didn't get a reply.

"Chico! Chico?" Yelled Braggo now starting to nervous.

"Chico! Cut this crap now! Where are you?"

No matter how many times he yelled, Chico never answered back.

"What's going on here?!" Shouted a now totally freaked Braggo.

Just then Braggo felt something hit him in the groan hard that made him cry out in pain with tears in his eyes and drop to his knees. It was then he notice the Riolu in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"You!" Hissed Braggo with anger and pain.

**"Nightly-night bad guy."** Said Riolu and he punched Braggo in the face with Power-Up Punch knocking him unconscious.

**"Now that felt good."** Said Riolu and noticed Darkrai coming towards him carrying an unconscious Chico on his shoulder.

**_"Now that our job is done, let's head back to Ash."_** Said Darkrai as picked up Braggo and put him on his other shoulder.

**"Whatever you say Blacky."** Said Riolu and ran off before Darkrai could do anything to him.

**_"You're lucky my claws are full."_** Snarled Darkrai highly unamused wanting to hit the pup as he chased after him.

_" #$ #! Why won't f $# lock open?!"_ Snarled Ash in his head trying for some time unlocking the cage.

Latios still invisible just watch Ash struggle with the lock wishing he could help, but he wasn't better at it than Ash is. Even if he could, he had the feeling Ash wouldn't let him and he had to guard Blurt even though he was unconscious. He let out a sigh and listen to Ash's colorful human words he started to shout out at the lock.

Tyranitar was somewhat confused with the language the black coat human was shouting and behaver. It didn't surprise her that she didn't understand all human language for mostly she stay far away from human. However she could figure it out the words the human was saying were bad by judging Kirlia's negative reaction to the words.

**"Master we're back and we accomplish our mission."** Announced Riolu with Darkrai carrying the two unconscious bodies.

Darkrai then moved to the unconscious Blurt and dropped his load. He then moved towards Ash who is still struggling with the lock.

**_"Aren't you done yet? I want the job done before those idiots wake up."_** Said Darkrai.

"I'm trying! Can't you see I'm having trouble with this lock?!" Snapped Ash stopping to look at Darkrai.

Darkrai then slashed the lock with a Night Slash and said, **_"If you can't solve it, break it!"_**

Sparks flew out of the lock which showed Ash's face for a few seconds before his face was concealed again, but it was enough for Larvitar's eyes to widen. Soon the lock has disengage opening the door to the cage freeing the trapped Pokémon.

**"Thank you for freeing us."** Said Tyranitar bowing her head in respect after she, Kirlia, and Larvitar got out of the cage.

**_"Yes, thank you for saving us. I'm forever in debt with you."_** Spoke Kirlia in telepathy.

Before Ash could replied, Larvitar jumped towards him knocking the breath out of him and to the ground. Ash groaned in pain as Larvitar hugged him tightly with tears of joy in his eyes saying, **"Dad! You're back! I've missed you so much!"**

Ash was speechless, he couldn't understand how Larvitar could recognize him. All he could manage to choke up was, "How… How could you recognize me?"

**"I recognized your scent and your face Dad!"** Said Larvitar excited to be back with his father.

Ash then noticed Tyranitar and Kirlia were looking confuse of the event. With a sigh, he decided to shed some light and lowered his hood. Tyranitar's eyes widen in recognizing the human with z sports and raven black hair and gave him a friendly greeting while Kirlia was in complete shock.

_"I can't believe it! The Chosen One and my future trainer! I didn't think I've would meet him so soon on my journey to find him. I will fulfill my destiny as one of his 'Chosen Pokémon', I hope he will take me and help evolve into the Pokémon I've always dream of becoming."_ Thought Kirlia with great excitement and fear.

Latios smiled while Riolu laugh at the heart warming scene even Darkrai cracked a smile. All were watching Ash and Larvitar that no one noticed the brothers have regain conscious. Braggo, Chico, Blurt all rose to their feet and recognized Ash.

"Hey Bro! It's that kid who messed with us first time." Hissed Chico quietly to Braggo.

"Yah! And now he mess with us again." Whispered Blurt.

"Well he has messed with us for the last time. Chico give me the special bullet." Snarled Braggo quietly as he pulled out his gun.

Chico pulled out a small box labeled "Caution! Extremely Toxic!" and open it. Very carefully, he removed one bullet and handed it to Braggo who loaded it into his gun.

"What's so special about that bullet?" Whispered Blurt.

"It has a chemically made toxin inside it that is very poisonous when it enter a body. Also there isn't any antidote for the toxic is too strong and it will end the kid's live." Answered Braggo and took aim.

Tyranitar just happen to turn and saw the bad humans are awake. She then saw one was pointing what appears to be a weapon to her at Ash. Without giving it any thought, she moved in front of Ash just as Braggo fired the gun.

**"MOM!"** shouted Larvitar as the bullet pierced into Tyranitar's skin.

Everyone was in shock as Tyranitar turned her head to Ash and gave a sad and weak smile before she collapsed. Larvitar was into tears, Kirlia was into shock, and Latios, Riolu and Darkrai looked at Ash with great fear. Just as they feared, Ash was shaking with anger and his eyes glowing red. Riolu grabbed Kirlia and jumped onto Latios who sped far away with Darkrai carrying the crying Larvitar not far behind.

The three brothers felt their instinct screaming at them to run away as they watch with horror as Ash engulfed himself in a massive teal blue fire and after the fire stood a very angry black Arceus.

"You foolish idiots!" Roared the angry Arceus making the brothers coward in fear.

"You've just killed an innocent life for your own greed and revenge! This is unacceptable!"

"It was an accident! I'm very sorry!" said Braggo with fear.

"Sorry won't bring back the lost lives and you just go back to poaching more innocent Pokémon all for profit!" Thundered Ash.

"We won't go back to poaching! We'll turn over a new leaf! We've promised!" Said the three brothers together.

"Lies! Your fates have decided! Your inner aura your very souls shall be banished in the 'Shadow Realm' for all eternity!" Finished Ash and he opened a dark portal.

The brothers' watch with great fear unable to move as the portal appear and out came three chains of shadow. The chains then plunge into the brothers making them howl in pain. The chains then started to pull and pulled out three ghostly images of them. They watch their ghostly images fighting hard to escape the chains as it pulled them into the dark portal, but it was inedible for them to escape. The chains pulled them into the portal and the brother screamed in great pain as the portal closed shut then nothing.

Emptiness, nothing, the brother couldn't feel anything. They were nothing but empty shells of their former lives. They could no longer be called human or anything at all for they are ghosts of flesh.

"My judgment has been fulfilled." Said Ash flashing his eyes as he completed his sentence.

* * *

**Chapter complete! Shocking ending right? Leave a Review to tell your thoughts of this chapter. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Snivy24 here with a new chapter. I want to make something clear that got from a Review, the 'Shadow Realm" has nothing to do with Yu-gi-oh! It was just a name I thought up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor will I. It all belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Five**

Ash used his remaining power he had left and warp the brothers in chains made of aura. Then he move to Tyranitar who was slowly dying from the toxin within her body. Tears flooded his eyes as watch helplessly unable to save her.

**"It's all my fault! If I had keep an eye on them!" **Ash yelled angrily at himself.

**"I-its n-n-not your fault."** Said a weak voice making Ash look Tyranitar.

**"How can you say that?! It is all my fault!"**

**"N-n-no it isn't. The blame goes to those h-h-humans for they're the ones w-w-who shot me."** Said Tyranitar then she started coughing up blood.

**"I haven't much t-t-time left. I want you to promise me something."** Tyranitar said then she looked straight into Ash's eyes and said, **"I want you take my son. Protect and raises him as your own son. Promise me that."**

**"I promise. I will watch over him and protect him."** Ash said bowing his head.

**"T-t-thank you. Now can rest in peace knowing my son will be safe. My only deepest regret is I couldn't spend a very long time with him. Tell him I love him…"** Tyranitar said before she shut her eyes for good as her life faded away from existence.

Fresh tears came down on the black Arceus's face at the deceased Tyranitar then turned to the brothers with rage in his heart before shaking his head thinking to himself, _"No Ash, it's pointless. They are worse than death there is nothing more you can do to them."_

He looked at Tyranitar's body and thought,_ "I can't just her body here. I'll take it me and buried her after I turn in these idiots."_

Carefully using his psychic power, he lifted Tyranitar's body and place it on his back using his aura to make chains to secure her. Then made another chain to connect the one already wrapped around the brothers and have it connect to him then begun moving dragging the brother behind him.

Using his aura, Ash was able to locate Darkrai, Riolu, Latios, Larvitar, and Kirlia who were with Jessie, James, and the still full body casted and unconscious Meowth who never left their position when Ash left without any warning.

"Where have you been Twerp?! Darkrai, Latios, and Riolu came back with those two and refused to answer my question! What is going on?!" Shouted an angry Jessie.

Ash ignored her and turned to James then ordered, "James I want you to drop these drooling morons to the nearest police station. Use a very good disguise so you don't get arrested yourself as well and return here."

"Yes Boss! Right away!" Said James and Ash freed them and himself from the chain that bonded them together with Darkrai looking at them then carefully lowered Tyranitar's body to ground.

**_"Ash what did you do them? They're a complete mess!"_** Said Darkrai with shock and disgusted at the condition the brothers were in.

"I have banished their very souls in the 'Shadow Realm'. They're only alive is because of their brain and heart are still working, however they're unable to feel emotions or anything else that makes them human or something truly alive." Said Ash looking at the brothers with much hatred.

**_"They got what was coming to them. I hope… Wait! Did say the 'Shadow Realm'?! Does that dimension really exist?!"_** Said Darkrai with great fear.

"Yes it does exist." Said Ash looking straight into Darkrai's eyes showing he isn't lying.

**"Shadow Realm? What is that?"** asked a confused Kirlia.

Ash turned to Kirlia and answered, "It is a dimension where evil dwells. It is place of ever-lasting darkness with hope of ever escaping. It's a place where evil people and Pokémon go after they die as punishment for all the evil they have committed in their lives. Also according to legend it is also the prison of the 'Dark Legendries'."

Kirlia's eyes widen with shock and thought, _"To think such a place really exist."_

He then asked,** "What are the 'Dark Legendries'? Are they legendary Pokémon?"**

It was Darkrai who answered, **_"No, they are not. They are evil creatures that aren't even Pokémon. For centuries they have brought death and destruction all over the world. They weren't powerful as Lady Arceus, however they can overpower her in numbers. Our Legendries ancestors have fought them to stop them, but they were just too powerful. Then one night something unexplainable happened causing the 'Dark Legendries' to lose their power and Lady Arceus was able defeat and imprison them. All have been imprisoned except two, which looked like Groudon and Kyogre, have escaped and disappeared. Arceus had suspected those two have died and became fossilized but could never find them. Lady Arceus told us they nothing but a fairy tale."_**

Ash looked at Darkrai and asked, "Why would Arceus tell you all it was a fairy tale?"

Darkrai shrugged answering, **_"I don't have a clue, but I can guess she was trying to keep them from ever getting released."_**

Ash nodded his head in understanding then his eyes widen with shock and said, "I have encountered one before."

**_"What?! Where?! How?!"_** Darkrai shouted with shock.

Everyone except Larvitar who too deep in his misery to notice his surrounding and Meowth who is still unconscious looked at Ash. Ash ignored them all focusing his attention on Larvitar who stilled wailing in his misery. Ash unable to bear seeing Larvitar so miserable, moved toward him as everyone was all focused on him.

**_"Larvitar."_** Spoke Ash to only Larvitar in telepathy getting his attention.

Larvitar coming out a bit out of his misery to the point where he aware of his surroundings turned to looked behind him. Poor Larvitar's heart froze as he saw a huge Pokémon he has never seen before and feel the power radiating off of it to the point it was overwhelming him. It was so much that it made Larvitar look to the ground covering his face and shake with fear.

**_"Larvitar."_** Ash spoke telepathy out to Larvitar again this time in a softer tone.

Hearing the voice, Larvitar stopped shaking and looked at the huge Pokémon again. Gathering his courage, Larvitar moved closer to the unknown Pokémon as it lowered its face looking at him. Larvitar looked deep into the Pokémon's crimson eyes and begun recognizing the eyes and its scent.

**"Dad?"** Whispered Larvitar so softly that everyone didn't hear except the huge Pokémon and himself.

**_"Yes Larvitar. It is I."_** Said Ash with much care.

Without any warning, Larvitar rushed towards and held on Ash's face. Ash taken by surprise of Larvitar's sudden action, but didn't do a thing as Larvitar held on his face crying out his pain. It was enough that it even brought tears to his own eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He knew he had to be strong for Larvitar's sake.

**"Dad."** Said Larvitar catching Ash off guard for a second.

**_"Yes Larvitar?"_** said Ash trying to look at Larvitar with difficulty due to him being on his face.

**"You will never leave me will you?"** asked Larvitar almost pleading.

**_"No I will not leave you. I've promised your mother that I'll watch you and care you as her final wish."_**

**"Thank you Dad."** Said Larvitar before falling asleep exhausted from all the events.

Ash using Psychic carefully removed Larvitar from his face as he lay down and brought him to his front legs. Larvitar without waking snuggled closer to his chest for warm as Ash and everyone else looked at him with pity.

**_"He will have nasty emotional scars…"_** Said Kirlia in telepathy to everyone with sadness.

**_"It's too bad my sister isn't here, she would be able to heal those emotional scars easily…"_** Darkrai said.

**"How can a female Darkrai help? Wouldn't she make it worse?" **Asked Riolu being a smartass.

**_"She isn't even a Darkrai you moron! She is a Cresselia idiot pup!"_** Snapped Darkrai hitting Riolu.

It wasn't long that Riolu and Darkrai got into a heated argument that soon evolved in a human brawl that Larvitar shifted in his sleep.

"Shut up both of you before you wake Larvitar and have a taste of my Judgment!" Thundered Ash luckily not waking Larvitar with his shouting.

Darkrai and Riolu shivered and immediately broke their fight, but still giving each other nasty glares at each other. James then remembered the mission Ash has given him earlier and quickly put on a very good disguise. After that he took the three brothers and left to drop them off at the nearest police station. Ash looked at his surrounding for the first time and notice they're in a flowerily meadow.

_"Hmm… This seems a very nice spot for Tyranitar's final resting place."_ Thought Ash then looked at Riolu and Darkrai and an idea popped into his head.

"Darkrai! Riolu!" Ordered Ash getting the two's attention.

"As punishment for your fight earlier, you two are to dig a grave for Tyranitar without using any of your powers or aura." Said Ash as he created two shovels out of his aura.

**"Ah man!/****_Dammit!_****"** Said Riolu and Darkrai as they were given the shovels and soon got to work.

Kirlia decided now was the time to talk to Ash something important. He got himself up move pass Darkrai and Riolu who were insulting one and another and moved towards Ash.

**"Ash."** Said Kirlia getting Ash's attention.

**"There is something I want to ask you."**

**"Oh and what is that?"** Asked Ash with an expression of raised eyebrows.

**"I want to join you and offered you my service."**

**"Why may I asked?"**

**"You are the Chosen One and I was destined to be one of your Chosen Pokémon who are born to join you to become the strongest of their species. Also I want to repay you for saving my life from those humans and fulfill my dream."**

**"Oh and what dream is that?"**

**"To become the most powerful Gallade."**

**"Then I welcome you to the team."**

**"Thank you Lord Ash."**

**"Just call me Ash."** Said Ash and summoned a Cherish Ball.

Ash had the Cherish Ball floated in front of Kirlia who touch the button and allowed himself to be captured. Ash using his powers opened the Cherish Ball and released Kirlia out of his Cherish Ball.

**"How do you feel?" **Asked Ash to his newest addition.

**"Fine. I have to admit I like my Poké Ball, but I prefer to stay out."**

**"Very well then."**

Three hours have passed when Darkrai and Riolu very tired have finished the hole with James's, who returned an hour ago, help.

**"Finally!"** Said a very tired Riolu.

"Well done. Now get some rest, we will bury Tyranitar within four hours which should be morning and get on the road. I don't want myself or anyone else to be spotted." Said Ash looking at the moon's position.

**"Understood my lord!"** Said Kirlia bowing.

_"Just great! It is already annoying enough with Riolu calling me Master. Now I have to deal with Kirlia calling me Lord?! Just great! At least Darkrai and Latios treats me normal."_ Thought Ash annoyed.

Four hours later, Darkrai woke up and seeing he was the only one who was up removed his Lunar Wing necklace. Everyone except Ash and Larvitar woke up screaming from their terrible nightmare with Darkrai chuckling at his favorite method of waking the group as move to wake Ash.

After a few minutes of failing to wake Ash, Darkrai very carefully removed Larvitar with Ash's own Lunar Wing still making contact and gave Ash a taste of Darkrai's nightmare at full power. Ash jumped as he awaken making a very small earthquake with his weight.

**_"Hey! You wouldn't wake up and you wanted everyone up within four hours."_** Said Darkrai as Ash glared at him.

Ash rolled his eyes before reverting back into his human form and took Larvitar out of Darkrai's claws who in turn put back on his necklace hiding it in his red spiked growth. After seeing Darkrai has his necklace back on, Ash removed his own Lunar Wing from Larvitar and put it away. Ash then lifted one arm and focusing on his aura, carefully lifted Tyranitar's body and placed her in the hole. Feeling guilty in doing so, but it was the right to do woke Larvitar.

**"Dad?"** asked Larvitar looking at his father.

"It is time to good bye to your mother Larvitar." Said Ash very carefully trying to avoid upsetting Larvitar.

Larvitar sadly nodded and turned to look at his mother with her eyes shut as she looked like she is in peace.

**"Good-bye mom. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm deeply happy to have you as my mom. I'll miss you."** Said Larvitar as he said his farewell to his mother, before he broke into tears once again.

Ash hugged him as he looked at Tyranitar and said, "Farewell Tyranitar. I wish I could have got to know you. I'm deeply grateful of you saving my life and I promise you as I did earlier, I will watch over your son. May you rest in peace."

After Ash finish saying his farewell, he moved aside to allow everyone else to say their farewell. After Darkrai said his farewell much to everyone's surprise, Ash using aura once again lifted the dirt and carefully filled the hole. After Ash has finished burying Tyranitar, he then created a tombstone. Ash then has changed back into his Pokémon Form and knelt down.

"Climb on." He said and James carrying the still unconscious Meowth, Jessie, Riolu, and Larvitar climbed on his back except Riolu who climb to favorite spot on Ash's head.

Ash watched Latios lowered his head to allow Kirlia climb on his back while Darkrai picked up the pack of supplies he dropped who he rushed after Ash and put it on his back. After Ash saw everyone was ready, he rose to his feet and wordlessly led his group.

Two hours have pass when the group have left when a howl is heard in the meadow. A blue blur ran into the meadow before the thing slowed to a stop revealing itself to be the Legendary Suicune. The Suicune then lowered its head and started smelling the flower saying in a female voice, **"The flowers of the meadow is just as sweet as I remember."**

She then noticed a pile of dirt and moved toward it growling and thinking, _"If someone trying to destroy this place, they will feel my wrath."_

Once she got closer, she then realized it was a grave. Curiously she looked at the tombstone she just notice and read out loud, **"Here lies Tyranitar. Who is a proud mother and willingly sacrificed herself to protect her family and friends. May she rest in peace and be remembered."**

Suicune backed away and bowed her head in respect for the brave Tyranitar. She then notice familiar footprints and started to follow them thinking, _"Why would Lady Arceus be here?"_

_"I'm getting close, I can feel Lady Arceus's power."_ Thought Suicune as she ran following the trail.

Suddenly without any warning a golden ring appear out nowhere in front of Suicune making her stop.

**"What the?! What is this?!"** Shouted Suicune alarmed.

She then heard a dark female laughter as the ring begun sucking in Suicune. She turned to run the other direction, but the suction was too strong and lifted her off the ground towards the ring. She by luck manage to plant her paws on the ring to prevent her from going inside, however she then notice the ring was slowly making itself bigger.

**"HELP!"** She cried out with fear.

Ash and the group all stopped when they heard the shout and without any warning, Ash ran off towards the direction where he heard the voice with his passenger holding on to him.

**"Hey wait for us!"** Shouted Latios as he and Darkrai chase after him.

Suicune saw her vision go blurry as she felt her strength fading away. Soon ring grew so big that she couldn't hold herself. She closed her eyes in acceptance that she is going to swallowed by the ring. Just then she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She opened eyes and saw a glowing chain wrapped around her. She saw the chain is slowly pulling her out of the ring. Her eyes fallowed the chain and saw her saver. She gasped with surprise even though her vision is currently blurry, she can make out the shape and color.

_"A black Arceus! How is that possible?!"_ She thought trying to understand what she is seeing.

Ash grunted as he used his aura and his own physical strength to create a chain of aura and use it to pull Suicune out of the mysterious ring. Darkrai and Latios soon caught up and wordlessly help pull the chain. James handed Meowth to Riolu who slid down Ash's neck as he and Jessie slid down off Ash's back and added their support to the chain. Together with the two humans and three legendries, they were able to pull Suicune out of the ring.

Suicune completely drained of energy fainted after she pulled out of the ring. Ash glared at the ring and launched a Bug-type Judgment at the ring. The Bug-typed Meteors flew right inside soon after a loud explosion is heard then a scream of a pain. Then something small flew out of ring right before it shrank to nothing.

**_"What in Arceus's name is this?"_** Said Darkrai as he picked up the thing as it turned out to be a small weird bottle.

"It's a 'Prison Bottle'." Said Ash looking at the object.

**_"How do you know that?"_**

"I have no clue… Darkrai put it in your pack. I have a feeling we can't let this thing lying around."

Darkrai look confused, but did as he was told while Ash looked at Suicune as he will chain of his aura to disappear.

**"How is she?"** Asked Latios looking at Suicune with concern.

"She is fine just exhausted." Answered Ash then jerked his to the air looking behind him.

"Everyone come to me now! Someone is coming!"

Everyone moved to Ash and he teleported them and himself with his aura in Teal Blue flames. The fire has just vanished when Raikou and Entei enter the area.

**"Sister!"** Cried out Raikou and Entei deeply concerned about their sister.

They ran towards her soon Raikou started shaking her wake while Entei looked at his surroundings trying to find who dared attack their sister. Soon Suicune woke and slowly rose to her feet.

**"Where is he?"** She asked trying to find her savior.

**"Who?"** Growled Entei.

**"The black Arceus."** Answered Suicune looking at Entei in the face.

**"The what?!"** Said Entei and Raikou at the same time.

**"The black Arceus. You know the Pokémon that looks like Arceus except he is black with a teal blue underbelly. Didn't you see him?"**

**"Suicune we saw no one. We only found you out cold when we arrived here."** Entei explained with Raikou nodding his head.

Suicune looked away from her brothers frowning and thought, _"I know they aren't lying. Where could you have disappeared to…?"_

Entei frowned as he thought he just saw his sister blushed for a second, but she had shook her head making it disappear before he could confirm what he saw.

Just then a powerful female voice spoke to them in telephathy, **_"Fellow legendries, I have called an emergency meeting and I expect all of you to be there."_**

Raikou sighed and said, **"You heard Lady Arceus. We better get there or we'll face her wrath."**

Both Entei and Suicune nodded and the three ran off, but Suicune stopped for a second. She looked behind her hoping to see her savior, but to her disappointment, she didn't see anyone. She let out a sad sigh before she ran after her brothers.

* * *

**Chapter Complete. Has Ash been completely discovered by the **Legendrie**s? What was the Dark **Legendary that Ash has encountered?** Who attacked Suicune? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a Review to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll work on the next as soon as I can. Snivy24 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Snivy24 here wishing you all a (late) Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. As a late gift to you all, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it all belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Six**

Suicune and her brothers have just entered the Hall of Origin and arrived into the room where the meeting is taking place.

**"You're all late!"** Said Arceus with disapproval in her voice.

**"I'm sorry my lady! Suicune kept slowing us down."** Said Raikou as he moved towards his spot.

Suicune glared at Raikou, but didn't say a thing as she move towards her spot. Once she reached her sport, Arceus began to speak,** "It seems we're all here apart from Darkrai, however I'll begin the meeting."**

**"First off, I want you all to welcome new members of our council. They were created by humans, however they possess powers that is equal to us and they've proven themselves worthy. Please welcome Mewtwo and Genesect."**

All the other legendries look at Mewtwo and at the Shiny Genesect and four normal Genesect. Some give them happy smiles while others glared at the them. Mew immediately grew friendly with Mewtwo and flew around Mewtwo playfully.

**_"Where did all of you come from?"_** asked Keldeo looking at the new members.

Mewtwo answered in a female voice, **_"We all come from Unova, however I was told my true origins is from Kanto."_**

Cobalion snorted with disgust at the new members for their human creation origin. Arceus knew he was going to something very insulting and stopped him with a warning glare. Cobalion noticing the glare decided to guard his tongue for now.

**"Now we have met our new members, it is time why I called this meeting." **Said Arceus as she look at her fellow legendries who gave her complete attention.

**"Some of you may be wondering why Darkrai isn't here. I hate to say this, but he has disappeared off the face of the earth and what is worse I'm unable to locate him."**

All the legendries looked surprised with the news even though many didn't care for Darkrai, the idea of disappearing like that is shocking to them. Of all of them, Cresselia is the one who was the most surprised and worry. Latias went to comfort Cresselia knowing what she is feeling.

**"That isn't the worse, the Soul Dew of Alto Mare has been stolen and replaced by an unknown glass sphere which appeared two hour later after the theft."**

Arceus felt a little guilty as she noticed Latias flinched at the mention of the theft the Soul Dew.

**"However the worse of them all is the 'Chosen One' also known as Ash to you all has…"**

Arceus stopped to shake away the blush away from her face and notice the reactions the other legendries at the mention of Ash's name. Meloetta, Mew, Latias, Celebi, and Cresselia all have deep blushes on their faces. Mewtwo blushed but quickly shook it away. The Genesect stared at her while the Genesect with Douse Drive stared at the floor with a blush on her face. The Lake Guardians all quickly talk to one and another with blushes on their faces, however Azelf has the biggest blush on her face compare to the other two.

Articuno and Moltres both have blushes while Zapdos looked confused at them not understanding what his two counterparts are thinking. Suicune's, Raikou's, and Entei's expressions were neutral. Lugia showing very deep respect for the boy while Ho-oh looked away with a blush quite obvious on her face. The Legendary Titans like the Legendary Beasts are neutral as well, however Arceus could feel that Regigigas like Lugia has deep respect for Ash as well. Groudon and Rayquaza are neutral, Kyogre however has a blush on her face.

A shiny Jirachi has a curious expression on her face. The purple crystal Deoxys showing respect while the green crystal Deoxys trying to hide the blush on her face. Dialga kept shaking her head trying and failing to get rid of the blush on her face. Palkia looked at the floor with great interest clacking her claws together with blush on her face. Giratina just stood there not caring she has a huge blush on her own face. Manaphy has joy and excitement on his face at the mention of Ash's name.

Heatran is neutral unable to think of his thoughts of the boy. Shaymin grow a big blush and curled into a ball to hide it. Victini giggled joyfully with a big blush on her face. The Forces of Nature all are neutral, however Landorus has big smile on his face. A shiny Reshiram grew a big blush on her face while Zekrom looked at her suspiciously wondering what it is with her and his hero that he has chosen. Kyurem just snorted, however Arceus could tell he has some respect for the 'Chosen One'. Cobalion's and Terrakion's expression is neutral, however Cobalion has very little respect which didn't surprise Arceus.

What did surprise her is that Virizion has a blush on her face whom Arceus assumed didn't like humans just as Cobalion did. And finally Keldeo who has deep respect and possibly sees Ash as either a brother or a father to him. Arceus however suspects that he sees Ash as both.

_"The girls aren't going to take this very well… Even I'm still upset about it…"_ She thought knowing how the girls are going to react.

She took a deep breath and said, **"The 'Chosen One' has disappeared and is possibly… dead…"**

Arceus looked away as a great number of Legendries mostly the females' gasped with shocked. Latias felt her world complete shatter, it was already bad enough to lose her brother twice now to lose the one she loved. Cresselia tried her best to help Latias however like her, she too is greatly upset of loss her love. Arceus unable to bear the pain of herself and everyone else's decided to say, **"Listen to me everyone. I know this is a fool's hope, however Ash may still be alive. Just before he disappeared, I felt something there with him and it disappeared along with Ash."**

**"It's a fool's hope… However, I'm willing to believe it. I know Ash won't die that easy."** Said Latias filling herself with hope that somehow Ash is still alive somewhere. Arceus nodded her head and said, **"Now before I end this meeting, Ho-oh told me about her encounter of an unusual power of aura that even disappeared without any trace of it. I need to ask have any of you encountered anything usual other than what I just told you."**

**"The Tree of Beginning has force us out and kept us away from its core for a long time. At first we thought it was one of Mew's pranks, but now I'm not so sure. I think the tree has been hiding something of us and the tree refuses to answer us." **Said Registeel with Regice and Regirock agreeing with it.

_"Now this the first time the tree acted on its own without telling anyone what it is doing."_ Thought Arceus. She then notice Suicune stood up and told them all about her unusual encounter.

**"You got to be joking! There can't be another Arceus! She is one of a kind! There is no way there is a Black Arceus! How dare you disrespect Lady Arceus!"** Shouted Cobalion with complete disbelief and anger.

**"I know what I saw and I'm not disrespecting Lady Arceus!"** Snarled Suicune glaring at Cobalion.

**"Break it up you two!"** Shouted Arceus with her eyes slowly glowing red.

Cobalion and Suicune immediately stop fighting knowing that Arceus's glowing red eyes is their final warning. Manaphy moved towards Arceus and nuzzle her who look at him with glowing fading away.

**"Suicune, your encounter with this Black Arceus is something I wouldn't believe, however given to the circumstance and the fact you never lie to me, I believe you."**

**"Thank you my lady."** Said Suicune bowing with great respect to Arceus.

**"If Suicune is telling the truth then what about the ring that attacked her? I wouldn't pass it that it one of the humans that are behind it."** Said Cobalion.

**"Cobalion, your hatred of the humans has clouded your mind. Also this attack isn't caused by humans, it was the work of a Pokémon and a new Legendary I might add."**

Cobalion snorted, but said nothing as some Legendries glared at him while others looked at Arceus with interest thinking about what she said of a new Legendary.

**"Now I shall bring this meeting to a close. But before I do, I'll shall be leaving after the meeting. I got look into this attack and recruit possibly new Legendries. I'll be looking in the new human territory they call Kalos. After that I'll be looking into this Black Arceus business. Now you're all dismissed."**

Everyone got up and got ready to leave when Arceus called out, **"Suicune. I need a word with you. Come with me."**

Suicune looked surprised and looked at her brother who looked confused, before she ran after Arceus. Arceus lead her a good distance away from the other legendries, stopped at a door, and turned to face her.

**"Now I want you to keep this quiet from the other legendries, but you're not the first to mention of the Black Arceus. You're the second to mention this Arceus. The first one isn't a normal Legendary."** Said Arceus very seriously.

Arceus then opened the door and Suicune saw a young shiny Suicune lying in the room asleep. Do to the shiny Suicune is sleeping on its side, Suicune was able to tell its gender and turned to Arceus with her face a little red and asked, **"Who is she?"**

**"That you're going to ask her yourself."**

**"I don't get it, why do I have to keep her a secret?"**

**"Because she isn't a Pokémon, she used to be a human."**

**"What?!"**

**"Look closely at her chest."**

Suicune gave Arceus a confused look, but still did as she is told. She moved much closer to the sleeping Suicune and looked at her chest. Suicune's eyes widen as she scar made from a bullet on the Suicune's chest right her heart is located.

**"As you can see she has been shot by another human who has some sort of grunge against her."**

**"But what does this have to do with the Black Arceus and how do you know this?"**

**"I'm getting to that, also I used my powers to read her memory including the things that happen when she fell unconscious. Just two minutes after she was shot, the Black Arceus appeared deeply enraged at the human. What it did to the human is something you don't want to know. After it was finish with the human, its turn to this Suicune and tried to save her. However it kept failing and as a last resort, it curled around her and used its power and what appears to aura and transformed her into the Suicune you see. After it saw she was no longer in danger, it disappeared without a trace of it."**

**"Okay… How did she take to all this?"**

**"She was more frighten about her transformation then her experience. However that was to be expected. Now to the point I called you over here, I need you to train her as your apprentice."**

**"What?!"**

**"You heard me. She is your apprentice, it's her only way to survive."**

**"…"**

**"Think as this way that you teach her about being a Suicune and she can teach you how to be human."**

**"…Fine, I'll train her…"** Finished Suicune lowering her head in defeat.

**"Good now, I'll… Wait! Where did her Starter disappear to? Argh! He probably got bored and went exploring."** Said Arceus finishing with a sigh.

**"I don't blame him."** Suicune said with a giggle.

**"You stay here and watch her as I go look for that little Pokémon."** Arceus said and left to search for the missing Starter.

{Unknown Forest right next to National Park Johto}

The sun has almost completely set and the stars started appearing in the sky as Ash lied down next to a campfire looking at Jessie as cooked their supper.

_"I can't believe its Jessie's turn to cook… I'm going to lose halve my life eating that poison crap she calls food."_ Thought Ash feeling sick already.

_"What did I do to deserve this punishment?!"_ Both Riolu and James thinking the same thing.

_"Oh-no! Jessie is going to finish Meowth off!"_ Thought the panicking and awake Meowth who still in a full-body cast.

_"Is Dad ok? He looks a bit green?"_ Larvitar thought looking at Ash with worry.

_"Ugh… Everyone's negative and nauseous emotions is making me sick…"_ Thought Kirlia feeling very sick and about to pass out.

_"Why is everyone looking scared? It can't be that bad, could it?"_ Latios thought while looking at his teammates frowning.

_"Note to self… Give your food to whoever is next to you and run like no tomorrow."_ Thought Darkrai as he is plotting his escape.

"Boys you're going to love this. I made this extra special." Said Jessie with Ash, James, Darkrai, Meowth, and Riolu sticking their tongues out in disgust behind her back.

_"Ugh! Please give me an excuse to leave!"_ Thought Ash in desperation.

In answer to his plea, Ash felt a powerful and familiar presence somewhere in Goldenrod City.

_"Thank Arceus!"_ Thought Ash unaware he made her sneeze.

**"Darkrai, I want to watch Larvitar. I have an errand to do."**

**_"Sure whatever you say Ash."_** Said Darkrai waving a claw at him.

Ash has already took to the air and left when what he told Darkrai finally hit him.

**_"Wait! What?!"_** Said Darkrai only to discover Ash is already gone.

**_"D'oh! Great! There goes my escape plan!"_** Shouted the grumpy Darkrai crossing his arms in anger.

Ash flew for a bit and landed when he got close to the Goldenrod City. Using his aura, Ash checked his surrounding and saw nobody is around transformed into his human form. After he completed his transformation, he pulled his hood up covering his head and move to city gate. Ash walk by a guard who gave him a raised eyebrow, however didn't do a thing.

_"Now I've enter the city, I need to locate the presence I felt earlier."_ Ash thought to himself, just then Ash felt someone warp an arm around him.

"Hey baby nice meeting you here!" Said male voice completely drunk.

"GET OFF ME!" Shouted Ash throwing the man off him.

"Relax baby… hey where did you go?" Said the drunk man only to realize the one he was talking to has disappeared.

Ash poked his head out of a dark alley after the man has left then moved back into the alley.

_"That was close. Either that guy is so drunk that he mistakes me as a girl or he isn't picky whomever he chooses. I better focus on why I came here and leave that idiot to the cops. Also I better stick to the shadows so I'm not easily seen, I really do not want a repeat of that again."_ Thought Ash with a shiver and back into the shadows disappear from view thanks to his coat coloring.

{Two Hours Later}

A figure in a dark robe-like cape which held by its neck as flown with the wind stood on the top of the Radio Tower. The clouds parted letting the moon shine its light to the city and revealed the figure to be a Legendary Pokémon called Mewtwo.

Mewtwo just stood at his position as he watched the city which he recently moved into. It was then he heard a female scream and wordless flew towards the sound. He reached the spot hidden in shadows and saw an adult human male what appears to harassing a pink haired young adult female.

_"Why do those humans always drink that crap if it makes them drunk, it's something that I'll never understand."_ Thought Mewtwo as he smelled the familiar smell coming off the human male.

"Come on baby! You're gonna love it." Said the drunk man.

"Get away from me you creep!" Shouted the girl and tried to ran away, but she stopped by the man.

"No way! Your mine!"

"Help!"

Mewtwo decided he had enough and used Psychic on the man. The Psychic removed the man from the girl and threw him to a wall knocking him unconscious. The girl picked herself up and looked around tried to find her savior. She soon became unsuccessful and gave up.

"Whoever you are, thank you." She said and ran off.

Mewtwo relaxed as the girl left and felt proud of himself for saving the girl. Mewtwo looked at the unconscious human and began debating with himself what he do with the human when the girl returned with another human in a blue uniform. Mewtwo at once recognize that human to be a law enforcement and silently left them. Mewtwo entered another alley and moved a few paces when he a sound of clapping.

"Well done. You have changed Mewtwo." Said a deep male voice with authority in it.

**_"What the?! Who are you?!"_** Shouted out Mewtwo trying and failing to locate the speaker even with his psychic power.

"This how you treat an old friend?" Said the voice with amusement.

Mewtwo growled in frustration and tried to locate the voice again, but just like last time, he couldn't find him.

**_"Come out before I make you!"_** Growled Mewtwo charging a Shadow Ball.

"You're threats are nothing to me, but I'll show myself."

Just then Mewtwo felt an enormous power behind him and turned seeing a black coat human come out of the shadows into the moonlight. Mewtwo watch as the hooded figure grab his hood and lowered it. Mewtwo was so surprised that his Shadow Ball faded away. It may have a long time since they last seen each other and his eyes may have changed, but he still recognized the person.

**_"Ash! How? What are you do here? What happen to your eyes?"_**

"It's a long story."

**_"Well I got plenty of time."_** Said Mewtwo crossing his arms.

Ash let a sigh knowing Mewtwo isn't going to drop the subject until he got his answer. Ash quickly look around and said, "It's best I tell all this outside and away from the city so I don't cause a panic. Also great job saving Whitney. I was about to knock that guy myself, but you beat to the punch."

Wordlessly the two reach the gate and both pulled their hoods to cover their face also Mewtwo made sure that his cape has completely hidden his body. The two walk through the gate pass by the guard who is currently asleep.

_"Who put that idiot in as a guard?"_ Ash thought to himself as he made a glance at the guard.

The two left the gate and traveled into the forest. Soon they came to a stop and Ash quickly check his surrounding before he turned his attention to Mewtwo as he lowered his hood just as Mewtwo done his.

"Now before I show this, I want you to give your word that you will never reveal this to anybody unless I give you permission. Also if you do keep your word, do not interfere." Ash said looking at Mewtwo very seriously.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, however gave his word and Ash step back. Mewtwo's eyes then widen with shock as Ash engulfed himself in a massive teal blue fire. Mewtwo was about to jump into action to put out the fire, but remembered Ash had told him to not interfere and reluctantly just watch. Soon the fire disappeared and Mewtwo with his eye widen with surprise as he looked at the mysterious Pokémon he has never seen before.

**_"What the?!"_** Was all Mewtwo could say.

* * *

**Chapter Completed! It looks like all the Legendary Pokemon are aware of the Black Arceus. Ash is going to have a harder time staying hidden. Just who is the new Suicune? We'll maybe see in the next chapter. Please leave a review. Snivy24 signing out also Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone Snivy24 signing in with a new chapter. Just to make it clear for everyone the Mewtwo Ash has met is the one from New Island not the one from Unova.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor will I.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Seven**

Mewtwo just stared at the unknown Pokémon.

**_"Ash?"_** Asked Mewtwo looking at the huge Pokémon.

**"Who else did you suspect?"** answered Ash.

**_"How did this happen to you?! What are you?!"_**

**"I'm a Legendary Pokémon called Arceus the Alpha Pokémon. As for how became this… It is best for I to show you my memories through an Aura Bond if you are willing."**

Sometime later after bonding their auras and Mewtwo witnessing Ash's betrayal, Mewtwo crossed his arms and snorted with anger.

**_"This is something that Giovanni would cook up."_**

**"I've already figure that out a week ago, however only one didn't truly betrayed me. Who that is I still have no idea."** Grumbled Ash.

Ash looked at the moon to check the time and said, **"Look at time, I better get back to the others and not to mention Darkrai is going to kill me."**

**_"Why would he do that?"_** asked Mewtwo raising an eyebrow.

**"I left him to watch Larvitar as I came to the city when I felt your presence. I'm not surprised if he was plotting his escape since it was Jessie who was cook tonight."**

**_"She can't be that bad."_**

Ash looked at Mewtwo like he is crazy and said, **"Not that bad! Are you mad! I rather eat my own cooking then that food of death and I can't even cook!"**

Mewtwo then began laughing with Ash giving him a suspicious look and said in a demanding voice, **"What's so funny?!"**

**_"Nothing, I find it very amusing that the all-powerful Alpha Pokémon can't make himself a meal."_**

**"Shut up!"** Snarled Ash as Mewtwo roared with laughter.

Ash snorted with anger and turned towards the camp he and his allies are staying with Mewtwo right behind him.

{Back at the camp}

**"Checkmate!"** shouted Riolu as he slam his queen into position winning the game.

**_"Arceus F $#%$ Dammit!"_** Sworn Darkrai as he throw the chessboard with the game pieces flying.

**"Darkrai, watch your language!" **Said Latios with disapproval.

**"Ha-ha-ha! That's 20 to nothing!"** Shouted Riolu being a sore winner.

**_"We can easily even things here!"_** Snarled Darkrai as he cracked his knuckles.

**"Darkrai there is a child here!"** Latios hissed to Darkrai pointing to Larvitar.

**_"Do you think I care?!"_** Snapped Darkrai with his temper getting the best of him.

"How about we play a game of cards." Said James putting a pack of card hoping to stop a fight from breaking out.

**_"If it's going to be poker then count me in."_** Said Darkrai crossing his arms angrily.

{Later…}

**"Ha-ha! I win!"** Howled Riolu in victory.

"Come on Riolu let someone else win and give me back my pants and shirt!" Shouted James who was only in his boxers.

**"No way! You agreed to play for keeps. Besides Darky there lost everything!"** Shouted Riolu with a smirk on his face.

**_"That does it!"_** Shouted Darkrai throwing the table aside looking murderous at Riolu.

Riolu let out girl-like scream and ran as the very anger Darkrai chase him. Latios grabbed Larvitar and Meowth and took the sky while Kirlia teleported on his back. Latios shook his head as he watched Jessie and James, who is struggling to put his pants back on, ran to hide as Darkrai and Riolu are destroying the camp with their fighting.

_"Ash is so going to be pissed…"_ Thought Latios watching the fight high in the air.

Latios watch the two fight while dodging attacks like Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, and Dark Pulse that came flying towards him. He watch as Darkrai and Riolu turn their camp into a battlefield filled with cracks and craters. Latios just happen to turn his head and his eyes widen.

Darkrai and Riolu continued their fighting and without any warning, colorful small meters crashed towards them. Both yelled in pain and turn their head. What they saw made them turn white as a ghost, standing in front of them with his eye glowing red and looking very angry stood Ash.

**_"Oh Shit!"_** Shouted Darkrai as he notice Ash opened his mouth and charged a black ball of energy.

**"What is he doing?!"** Shouted Riolu with fear.

**_"He charging up a Hyper Beam and not just a Hyper Beam, but the true full powerful one! Run!"_** Shouted Darkrai as he began to run, but it was too late.

Ash fired the Hyper Beam as a huge black beam shooting out black electricity of it rocketed towards Darkrai and Riolu. The attack hit them and exploded like a nuclear bomb sending Darkrai and Riolu shooting into the sky. Darkrai and Riolu disappear into sky as they blasted off leaving Ash standing there panting as he recovered from the attack.

"I might have used too much power for that attack…" Said Ash as looked at the sky where Darkrai and Riolu blasted off.

**"Uh Ash do you know where they're going to land at?"** Asked Latios nervously as he came down to land.

"Somewhere in Kanto judging by the direction they went… I'll collect them later. But right now, we need to leave the camp. I'll not be surprise if everyone from Goldenrod City comes running here after hearing the blast. Did any of the supplies survive?"

"I manage to save our supplies before they got destroyed during Darkrai's and Riolu's fight." Said Jessie showing Ash the pack of supplies.

"Ok then we need to get out of here, however I don't know where to go now… We need a place that isn't visit by anybody." Said Ash trying to quickly think of a place to go.

**_"I know a place, however I don't have the strength to teleport all of us that far."_** Spoke up Mewtwo.

"I can easily provide you the energy you need since we form an Aura Bond just take us there." Said Ash wanting to leave.

Thanks to the energy Ash is kindly providing, Mewtwo able to focus on the location and safely teleport everyone to the location.

{Grampa Canyon}

Darkrai let a groan as he rose himself off the ground. After brushing the dust off himself, he looked around his surroundings. He notice Riolu is lying next to him out cold. Choosing to ignore him, he continue to look around and discover they're in a cave.

_"So we're in a cave, but how did we… Wait never mind."_ Thought Darkrai now noticing the ceiling that had a hole which is now covered with rocks just then, he heard a moan and knew Riolu has awaken.

**_"Well well look who decides to return to the world of the living."_** Darkrai said looking at Riolu clearly still angry with him.

**"Shut up Darkrai! You're the one who started that fight!"** Snapped Riolu brushing dust off himself before he turn to glare at Darkrai.

Soon Darkrai and Riolu got into a heated argument and begun shouting insults, curses, and threats at each other. They were interrupted when they heard growling, snarling, and a roar and turned. They saw a huge number of Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, and an Aerodactyl looking at them very angry. The fossil Pokémon charged towards the two as they jumped into a defensive position.

{Unknown Location}

A flash appeared on an island with nothing but the sea surrounding it as Ash, Mewtwo, Jessie, James, Meowth, Latios, Kirlia, and Larvitar appeared on the island after the flash.

"Where are we?" Asked Ash as he took look of his surroundings.

**_"We're on an island called 'New Island'. This place is where I came into existence…"_** Answered Mewtwo feeling a little troubled.

"What's troubling you?" Said Ash looking at Mewtwo.

**_"It's just I… I have bad memories here and other is a secret I've kept from you. I think its best I give your memories of this place back to you… Just don't think badly of me."_** Replied Mewtwo then his eyes glow blue as he return Ash's memories.

Ash shook his head as he felt himself have flashbacks of the events that were erased from his mind. Mewtwo looked away feeling ashamed of his past actions while everyone else looked at Ash and are surprised to see tears coming down his face.

**"Ash?"** Said Latios cautiously as he approached Ash trying to figure what is wrong with him.

"I… I… I died here. So much pain. So much anger. I had died to save them all… I had died to end all the suffering they all felt." Answered the emotionally shocked Ash.

Everyone was speechless of Ash's answer while Mewtwo mentally growled at himself for what a fool he was back then. Larvitar cautiously approached Ash and nuzzle his leg getting Ash's attention. Ash look down and to calmly nuzzle Larvitar in return before turning his attention to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo thank you for returning my memory it has help remind me who I really am and I don't hate you." Said Ash to Mewtwo calmly.

**_"Thank you Ash. It means very much to me."_** Said Mewtwo feeling relieved.

"Hey what's that over there?" Said Meowth getting everyone's attention as he pointed, as best as he could with the cast he is in, to an abandoned building.

All turned their heads towards the building and Mewtwo and Ash immediately recognized the building. Wordless the two move towards the building with everyone, save Meowth who was picked up by James, running after them. Soon they all reached a massive door which swung outward, thanks to Mewtwo's Psychic, letting them inside.

Once inside the doors swung shut blowing a huge amount of dust into the air. It is enough to make Ash sneeze loudly making even more dust fly into the air. Mewtwo used his Psychic to clear the air and everyone is able to see how badly shape the place is.

"Thanks Mewtwo. Hmm… This place hasn't been touch for years. You chose the perfect place for us to call home Mewtwo." Said Ash impressed.

"You're joking right! This place is falling apart!" Shouted Jessie thinking Ash had lost his mind.

"True, but it also means we won't have unwanted guest. As for the condition of the place, it just needs a little fixing and spit and shine." Said Ash looking right at Jessie's face.

"And who is going to clean this place up?!" Jessie snapped.

"Funny you should mention that." Said Ash with a smirk on his face.

Just then two buckets and mops appeared and floated towards Jessie and James.

"What?! Why do I have to clean up?!" Shouted James angrily dropping Meowth.

"You and Jessie still have make-up years of tailing and annoying me. Also I need to enjoy my own pay backs now and then. Now get to work!" Answered a smirking Ash before yelling them to start working.

"Ha-ha-ha! Enjoy the cleanup!" Shouted the highly amused Meowth.

Ash notice Meowth laughing and his eyes glowed blue. Meowth then felt a great power fully heal him as his full body cast disappear and nervously looked at Ash. Meowth went pale as he saw a smaller version of a bucket and a mop floating in front of him.

"Don't you think I've forgotten you Meowth and since you find their suffering funny. You can join them."

"Aww come on!" Whined Meowth as Ash forced him to work.

"Mewtwo." Ash called out getting his attention.

"I trust you will look into the condition of the place and repair what needs to be fix?"

**_"Of course Ash, however my I ask why?"_**

"I need put pickup Darkrai and Riolu and my other reason is I don't have any knowledge of fixing places like this."

**_"I understand, but how are you going to find them?"_**

"I'll used my aura to locate them and teleport to their location."

Mewtwo nodded and begun checking the building condition repairing what needed to be fix as Ash look at Latios.

**"I need you to watch Larvitar for me Latios."**

**"Understood Ash."**

**"I'll help as well my lord."**

**"Alright then Kirlia, but stop calling me lord. Just called me by my name."**

**"Yes my lord."**

Ash let out a sigh and look at Larvitar.

**"You're not leaving me are you dad?"** Asked Larvitar feeling upset and afraid of his dad leaving him.

**"No, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to pick up Darkrai and Riolu. Latios will be watching you, you can trust him."** Spoke Ash to his adopted son as he nuzzle him.

**"One more thing Kirlia."**

**"Yes my lord?"**

**"Make sure those three don't slack off!"**

**"Understood my lord!"** Said Kirlia now giving Ash a salute.

Ash let out an annoyed sigh, but decided to focus on his task. His eyes began to glow blue he deeply focus on his aura and began seeing nothing but aura. He then focus on the Pokémon he form a bond with his aura. Latios shivered as he felt as something other than himself is in his skin, however the feeling quickly disappeared as it appeared.

_"What was that?!"_ Thought Latios feeling alarmed.

Ash has temporarily been inside Latios before quickly moving to a new bond. This time he is inside Mewtwo but just like Latios, he quickly left Mewtwo. Focus now on the two bonds he hasn't tried, Ash tried one and found himself inside Riolu. Ash quickly left Riolu, however this time he kept focused on that bond and willed himself to that location.

Latios calmed himself after he began to think the presence he felt earlier could have been Ash. He turned his head to Ash who just then surrounded himself in teal blue fire and disappeared after the faded away.

{Grampa Canyon}

**"Hey Darkrai!"** Said Riolu as he awoken from his meditation.

**_"What?"_** Hissed Darkrai.

**"I just felt a powerful presence inside myself. Master is on his way. Is our present ready?"**

**_"All chained up, however I don't this scheme of yours is going to get us out of trouble. I'm starting to think you're spending too much time with the Three_** **_Stooges."_**

**"Are you joking?! He will love it!"**

Darkrai rolled his eyes at Riolu while they heard a muffled snarl. Darkrai look towards sound and saw lying on the floor lied the Aerodactyl wrapped in chains made of aura. Darkrai felt bad for the Aerodactyl, however it did attack him so he isn't going to free it.

Just then the cave lit up as teal blue fire appeared and soon Ash appeared from the fire. Ash willed some of the aura fire to still remain as balls of fire with them lighting the cave with their light. He just then notice Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar all lying around all swirly eyed some were even embed in the cave wall.

**"What the?! Ow!"** Said the surprised Ash before a rock dropped on his head.

Ash glared at the rock then looked surprised as he saw the rock was really a rock containing a fossil that he has never seen before. He then decide to keep it and picked it up with his aura having it float next to him. He turned around and found the two he has been looking for.

**"There you are!"** he snarled at them clearly still angry with them.

**_"Hello to you too."_** Said Darkrai as he moved towards Ash ready to get his punishment over with.

**"Hello Master! I got you a gift. This one wouldn't stay down."** Greeted Riolu.

Both Darkrai and Ash rolled their eyes as Ash went to see this so called gift. Ash then spotted the Aerodactyl who began to whimper with fear as it noticed him. Feeling pity for the Aerodactyl, Ash freed and healed the Aerodactyl.

The Aerodactyl looked closely at Ash and said in a female voice catching him, Darkrai, and Riolu by surprise, **"You will do."**

Greater to Ash's surprise, the Aerodactyl ran, as best as she could, towards him and nuzzled him lovingly. Ash felt nervous by the Aerodactyl for he still remembered for the first time he had met her, she tried to eat him. She also almost did if Charizard hadn't save him despite Charizard was really getting revenge on Aerodactyl.

**"What did you do these poor fossil Pokémon?!"** Growled Ash as he looked at Darkrai and Riolu.

**_"Hey! They attacked us first! We only fought defensively!"_** Said Darkrai.

**"It's a miracle that you two can work together when you're fighting someone else."** Grumbled Ash.

He then focus on all the other fossil Pokémon and healed them. All of them approached him save for the ones who stuck in the walls. Ash quickly fix that using his Psychic and freed the trapped Pokémon. Soon they too approached him with the others. They all stared at Ash it was enough to make Darkrai feel like he needs to protect Ash and stood in front of him.

**"Darkrai enough."** Said Ash and Darkrai wordlessly obeyed.

Soon a Kabuto grew brave enough and approached closer to Ash. The Kabuto stopped and looked at Ash then went to his hoof and nuzzled him with affection. Soon the rest of the fossil Pokémon approached him and they too showed their affection. Ash knew he has gained their trust and they would follow him where ever he goes.

_"It's a good thing we got a new home. I just know these guys aren't going to take a no. Wait! What is that?!"_ Thought Ash then he just felt something.

Focusing on his aura, he look his surrounding and just happen to look up. There he saw many red auras telling him they are his enemies. Focusing even more on them, he able to figure out that his enemies is none other than Team Rocket.

_"Blast it! It's Team Rocket! As much as I want to fight them, I'm in no shape nor is Darkrai or Riolu and they greatly outnumber us! I bet they're here for the fossil Pokémon, but I'll have them come with me making those idiots return to their boss empty handed. This however will make myself very tired if it doesn't kill me first…"_ Snarled Ash before smirking of his plan.

**"Listen to me. I take it you all want to come with me, however are sure you want to?"** Said Ash getting all the fossil Pokémon attention whom didn't hasten to answer.

**"Very well then get close to me. Darkrai! Riolu! Give me your strength I don't have the energy to do this on my own."**

Everyone moved as close to Ash as they could while Darkrai and Riolu fed Ash a huge amount of their aura. Ash took the aura to fuel his own and willed everyone and himself to the island as they all disappeared into the fire.

* * *

**Chapter complete! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit I had fun typing Darkrai and Riolu getting into a fight except more to appear now and then. So it looks like Ash found a new home. Hopefully he doesn't destroy it in his anger. Leave a review to tell me how I did on this chapter while I will work on the next one as soon as I can. This is Snivy24 and I'm signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I back with a new chapter. Things should be interesting in this chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor will I**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Eight**

Jessie, James, and Meowth are taking a small break to catch their breath when a massive teal blue fire appear. The three hugged each other in fear as they are soon surrounded by Kabutops and Omastar. Some looked surprised while others snarled and are preparing to attack.

**"Leave them alone! They're with me."** Said Ash as he looked at the fossil Pokémon.

The attacking Pokémon shrugged and canceled their attacks. Jessie, James, and Meowth look like they're ready to faint as they released if their breath they been holding. Then Ash just noticed something on the wall that wasn't there before. He approach closer to have a better look and saw it turned out to be a huge symbol.

"What is this?!" Snarled Ash as he looked at the symbol that has a capital A with a ring that looks like his tiled as it circle around the A.

"This is the symbol of our new team called 'Team Alpha'" Said James feeling proud of himself.

"Team Alpha?! What?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY WE ARE NOT GOING TO FORM AN ORGANIZATION?!" Shouted a very angry Ash.

"Umm… We lost count after the 20th time. However you're the leader of this organization also we named it after your species name." Answered Meowth.

"You-I…! Argh! Fine! You can have your so called team! However you three are the janitors! Darkrai! Riolu! Don't you even think that I have forgotten you're punishment! NOW GET CLEANNING!" Shouted Ash and stormed off leaving Darkrai and Riolu a pair of toothbrushes.

"Hey! Those are our toothbrushes!" Shouted James as he recognized the toothbrushes.

**_"Shut up James. We're lucky Ash hasn't attacked us with his signature move. Also you three are lucky to use mops while we have to use these toothbrushes."_** Snapped Darkrai and went to work with Riolu groaning.

The fossil Pokémon just stood there as they watched the scene unfold after Ash had left, some decide to head outside and soon the rest followed. Ash stormed through the hallway burning with anger until he felt a presence he knew very well.

_"Impossible! How can it here?!"_ He thought as he moves towards it.

Soon he a door and enter the room. Inside he found himself in a room surrounded with green crystal.

**"Hello again King of the Pokémon."** Spoke the Tree of Beginning.

_"How are you even here?! Aren't you supposed to be at Rota?"_ Asked Ash shocked.

**"I'm still there it's just I created a new core and have it connect to my old one."**

_"Wait! Are you say you are here and there at the same time?"_

**"Correct. I know you chosen this island as your own home. Through my help you change this island into a secret haven for Pokémon and humans whomever you chose. Also through me you can be able to see what is going on around the world through aura and finally I can easily recharge your aura that will normally take you hours to days."**

_"Very well then I accept this. It is an honor to have you here."_ Ash said with a bow.

**"The honor is all mine. I look forward in assisting you."** Said the tree before its consciousness left.

Soon Ash left the room and sealed the doorway so only him and those he trust can enter the room. He then left entering back into the room where he left Jessie, James, Meowth, Riolu, and Darkrai and crashed to the floor as he slipped on the super clean floor. The five turned where they hear the crash and saw Ash as he try to pick himself only to slip again.

"Is the floor clean enough for you?" Said Meowth with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Snarled Ash as he once again slipped to the floor.

Thankfully Mewtwo and Darkrai came and help him up.

"Blasted hooves." Snarled Ash after he nodded his thanks to the two.

He then felt something hugging his leg and looked down thinking it is Aerodactyl. Much to his relief, it is only his son Larvitar. He lowered his to nuzzle him who happily return it.

**_"Hey Ash!"_** Said Darkrai.

"What?"

**_"I like you to answer my question about that Dark Legendary you have encountered. You didn't answer it earlier."_**

"… … … Very well… It was back when I was on my journey through Hoenn with my… friends. We have encounter a Legendary Pokémon called Jirachi whom we befriend during the Millennium Festival. After a number of events, we went to return Jirachi to Forina. On the final night of the Millennium Comet, Jirachi was preparing to absorb the comet's energy, however we got in a trap set by a human named Butler. Butler used Jirachi to absorb the comet's energy and power his machine to revive the Dark Legendary whom we all thought at the time is Groudon. Thanks to Max's and my own interference with the machine, the monster wasn't able to be completely fully restored and good thing too or I wouldn't be alive. After realizing his mistake, Butler helped us weaken the Dark Legendary and Jirachi was able to destroy it."

**"So is that monster complete destroyed?"** Asked Riolu.

"No its fossil is still here in this world. It is just unable to revive itself without a powerful energy source like the Millennium Comet." Said Ash shaking his head.

**_"Shouldn't we get that fossil?"_** Asked Mewtwo.

"So far I don't see why we should. Everyone believes the fossil is just a Groudon and Butler is guarding it. Also another is I don't want to accidentally revive the Dark Legendary with my own power. Now if you all excuse me, I'll take my leave to go and meditate. Mewtwo make sure those morons do their job." Answered Ash and with difficulty left the room with Larvitar, Latios, and Kirlia following him.

**_"Alright you all heard him get to work!"_** Ordered Mewtwo.

**"And if we don't?"** Said Riolu crossing his arm.

There was a whooshing sound and Riolu yelped in pain as Mewtwo held a whip.

**_"Then you get smacked by this."_** Answered Mewtwo as he held out the whip.

Darkrai snorted and wordlessly went back to work while Riolu and Meowth trashed talk to Mewtwo earning themselves a smack of the whip. Meanwhile Ash enter the room that contained the tree's core and laid down in the center with Larvitar climbing onto his back. Ash soon began his meditating and was soon joined by Kirlia and Latios while Larvitar took a nap.

As he meditates, Ash felt himself leave the island and move around the world feeling countless of lives. He went on exploring the world soon decide he want to check on his Pokémon. His focus reached Pallet Town and can feel his Pokémon. He was about to communicate with one of his Pokémon when felt a great pain and agony. It was so great that it drove his concentration from his Pokémon and to locate the source.

He found it some distances north of Pewter City and it was coming from a Legendary Pokémon, but couldn't what it is due to its pain. He focus more on the location and discover it was a hidden lab owned by Team Rocket. Ash let out a loud snarl snapping Kirlia and Latios out of their meditation and waking Larvitar. Kirlia and Latios slowly backed away as Ash's eyes glowed red and fully recharged himself from the tree. He then handed Larvitar to Latios with Psychic and wordlessly disappeared from his aura fire.

_"What is going on?!"_ Thought both Kirlia and Latios as they just stared where Ash used to be and now only the fossil remain.

{North of Pewter City}

Suicune let a sigh as she watch her apprentice struggle using the Ice Beam while her brother Raikou laughed and Entei smacked him on the head. She glared at her brother before returning her attention to her shiny apprentice whom slammed her paw on the ground in her frustration.

**"Don't listen to him Dawn, he is just being a jerk."** Said Suicune kindly.

**"It's just so hard!"** Said Dawn gritting her teeth in frustration.

**"Just try again Dawn. You almost got it."**

Raikou let out a snicker as Dawn failed yet again earning himself a blast of Hydro Pump from Dawn's Starter Pokémon Piplup.

**"Hey!"** Shouted Raikou as he shook himself dry.

Piplup quickly ran to Dawn and whispered something to her ear. Dawn let out a small giggle and tried her Ice Beam again. This time she succeeded, but just then she turned her still using her attack and aimed at Raikou. Raikou widened his eyes in surprise and tried to jump out of the way, but he was too late. He got hit by the Ice Beam and got frozen solid. Entei and Piplup roared with laughter while Suicune put a paw on her mouth as she giggled at Raikou's predicament.

**"Beautifully well done Dawn. He didn't even expect it!"** Laughed Piplup while Entei used flamethrower to free Raikou.

Dawn felt proud of herself for she finally used Ice Beam that she has been struggling for a while and was able to use it stylishly.

**"S-s-s-so…. C-c-c-cold…"** Said Raikou finally freed and shivering.

**"No need to worry, you will warm up."** Said Dawn giggling.

Raikou snorted and went snuggling to Entei who kept pushing him off.

**"Get away from me!"** Snarled Entei.

**"B-b-b-but y-y-y-your s-s-so w-w-warm."** Said the shivering Raikou.

Entei snorted and create a big campfire which Raikou quickly curled up to. Piplup and the girls watch with great amusement of Raikou's behaver.

**"Typical Raikou."** Said Suicune shaking her head highly amused.

After some time the now warmed Raikou suddenly jumped to his paws and stared north.

**"What going on Raikou?"** Asked Suicune noticing Raikou sudden change of behaver.

**"Don't yea feel that? There is a storm building up north of us and it's a very powerful one. It's making my body shiver… Never have I felt such a powerful storm. I'm going to check it out!"** Said Raikou then run off.

**"Hey where do you think you are going?"** Growled Entei and gave chase.

**"We better catch up to them."** Said Suicune looking at Dawn.

Dawn nodded and lowered herself to aloud Piplup get on her. Once Piplup is on her back, Dawn and Suicune run after Entei and Raikou with Piplup holding on her.

{Farther North}

A massive storm has formed some distance from the lab and inside its heart floated Ash. Ash with his eyes still glowing red and now his ring glowing its golden light as he concentrated on the storm he created. Often Ash unleashed very power electricity from his own body as he powered his storm. The storm continued to rapidly grow as it now already covering Pewter City and is fast approaching Viridian Forest.

The place already covered in its shadow are plunged into its darkness making it appear it was already night. Ash then use a powerful Rain Dance giving the storm the ability to rain as roared its anger with massive lightning racing across the cloud's surface sometimes hitting the ground very hard making that part of the land shake with its might. Many Pokémon in the storm coward in fear as they watch the storm unleashed its fury. Soon Viridian City is cover in the storm along with other towns and cities as the storm continue to expand.

Meanwhile Tracey Sketchit is currently cleaning the office when he hears one of Oak's computer sound off an alarm. He discovered it was the weather radar and look at it. He went pale and without any second thought, he ran for the Professor. Pikachu felt deeply depressed for it has been five months since he seen his best friend. However he kept telling himself that he has to be strong for the sake of the others. He got himself up and went to check on the others.

Professor Oak let sigh as looked at Ash's Snivy with great worry. She like Bayleef fall into a great depression after she learned of her trainer's disappearance and still have to snap out of it. Oak then notice Pikachu who just arrived asked him to talk to Snivy. Pikachu did is he was asked, however Snivy didn't respond. Pikachu sadly lowered his ears as he looked at Snivy then turn to Oak and sadly shook his head.

"Well at least she is still eating, but I don't know for how long. Lucky for me, Bayleef was able to snap out her depression. I just hope Snivy will pull through…" Sighed the Professor.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he looked north getting Oak's attention who too looked north. Both could see a storm is fast approaching and could hear the thunder coming from it.

"Professor! Professor!" Shouted a voice getting both Oak's and Pikachu's attention and saw Tracey running to them.

"Professor! You need to look at the radar!" Said Tracey as he is catching his breath.

"I know there is a storm coming as you see."

"It's not that! This is about the size of this storm! It has already cover parts of Kanto and it's still growing!"

"What?! I need to see this myself. Tracey, I need you to return all the Pokémon."

"Yes Professor!" Said Tracey and went straight to work as Oak ran into his lab.

Pikachu watch the two humans run off before turning his attention to the storm as he could see that it is almost here. As he watched the sky go dark and listen to the anger within the storm.

**"Pikachu what's going on?"** Said a female voice making Pikachu turn to see Snivy has finally got herself out her depression.

**"Snivy it's good to see you back. As what's going on here, there is a massive storm here. The thing about this storm is I can tell it's not natural. I know this is the work of a Legendary Pokémon's anger. I can hear the lightning is saying, "The time has come for world to know of my presence. May all evil fear my wrath.""**

"Pikachu! Snivy! Get inside the storm is getting worse!" Shouted Tracey and wordlessly the two entered the lab as the storm reached into the ocean.

After sometime the storm has finally stopped growing as it now covers the entire Kanto region in its shadow. Ash turned his attention to abandon warehouse which he knew hid the lab underneath it. He began to charge an orb of energy on the top of his head and launched it high into the sky. The orb exploded and rained down huge meteor of energy. The meteor crash on the warehouse and exploded revealing a crater also revealing the lab. Many Rocket member and scientists came out sending out their Pokémon while trying to locate their mystery attacker.

Ash lowered himself out of his storm with his aura fire burning on him and glowing bright red as he revealed himself. He could the evil coming from the Pokémon who were just as evil as their trainers and Ash has no intentions of letting them live for they have made their choice. All the Pokémon attacked as soon as Ash landed, however was all stopped by Ash's move Protect.

Ash using his own power, think of the earth and used it creating a new move as he roared out, "Precipice Blades!"

Powerful and sharp blades of earth rip though the ground as more came rushing towards the enemy Pokémon. The Precipice Blades cut though the enemy Pokémon killing them in the process, however the attack didn't stop there it continue on rushing towards the Rockets. Rockets just then realize the attack is heading towards them and tried to run out of the way, but it was too late.

Meanwhile many Rockets ran out towards the angry Legendary to subdue and capture that they didn't notice a scientist went sneaking into a room that would have been guarded if things in its normal routine. Once the scientist entered the room, the person quickly locked it. The person turned on the lights revealing to be a young male by the age 19 at least with brown hair and green eyes. He look at center of the room looking a black serpent dragon Pokémon that is chain up and being electrocuted painfully.

"You poor thing. Don't worry Rayquaza, I'm to free you." Said the man to the Shiny Legendary Pokémon.

The man quickly ran to a computer also falling as the ground shook follow by a very loud roar as the unknown attacking Pokémon used Hyper Voice. He then finally reach a computer and quickly typed commands into it. Soon the Shiny Legendary Pokémon collapsed to the floor as the electricity stopped and the chains were released from the machine that held it up.

Ash snarled in annoyance the Rockets that blasted away with his Hyper Voice rose back to feet as more Rockets showed up. The Rockets threw all their Pokémon at him and ordered them to attack which he avoided injury using his Protect.

Using his great power again, Ash created another attack this time focus on the power of the ocean itself and roared out, "Origin Pulse!"

Ash moved his head to one side and slowly move the other rising his head as he create spheres of water. The spheres of water then rushed towards the enemy Pokémon and Rockets and floated around them before they shot right through their bodies killing them. Ash then stood on his hind legs and roared into the sky. Then massive thunderbolts from the storm he created rained down striking the lab.

The massive amount of electricity rush through the building into all electronics that were attached to the building or plugged in making them all to malfunction and exploded. Fires started thanks to destroyed electronics and began to spread like crazy. Ash felt a number of innocent Pokémon and people and he used his aura to teleport them to Pewter City to spare them of his justice. He then reached a wall and blasted with his Dragon Pulse. He enter through the hole in the wall and saw many scientists cowering in fear.

"This all your fault for not contacting Giovanni!" Shouted one the scientists to another one.

"I tried! I couldn't make any contact through anything!" That scientists snapped back.

"The reason is my storm is blocking all communications through all Kanto not even the satellites can make any contact while my storm is raging. As for all of you shall be banished to the Shadow Realm for your crimes!" Snarled Ash answering their unasked question and banishing their auras into the Shadow Realm.

All the scientists fell unconscious after losing their auras, Ash walked by them leaving to be burned by the fires and approached another wall. Just like the last one, he blasted the wall with his Dragon Pulse.

The man has just removed the chains off Rayquaza when something blasted the wall. The man coughed clearing his lungs of the dust and gasped as he saw a black Arceus. He noticed the Arceus is looking at the Rayquaza and jumped in front it spreading his arms out.

"If you wish to harm this Rayquaza, you have to kill me first." Said the men bravely.

Ash looked at the scientist with surprise as this person is willing to sacrifice his life to save another. Ash used his powers and discovered this boy has done many bad things to Rayquaza, but he could tell the boy deeply regretted it and went risking his life to help the Rayquaza before finally trying to free it.

"I have no intentions of harming Rayquaza, I have come to rescue it. Beside do you really think you can stop me?" Said Ash calmly looking at the boy.

"…I guest not." Said the boy lowering his arms as Ash move pass him to check on the Rayquaza.

"Are you really an Arceus?" Asked the boy as he examined Ash.

"Yes and no. As much as I like this conversation, now is not the best time. Neither of us is safe here." Answered Ash as he used his aura to pick up the Rayquaza and have it warp around his body so he could carry it.

"Wait I'm coming with you. I want to make sure Rayquaza makes a full recovery."

Ash let out a sigh and lowered his front legs letting the man climbed onto his back. Once the man got on, Ash quickly ran of the room wanting to leave. After sometime, Ash finally exited the lab and spotted a person looking very shocked of the condition of the place. Ash's eyes widen with shock then narrow in anger as the person is none other than Brock.

* * *

**Chapter Complete! There is trouble ahead for our hero Ash will he be able to save Rayquaza? Find out in the next chapter! Please lave a review to tell me how well I did on this chapter and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about that Author's Note it was getting annoying when I kept being asked when the next update is so I made that Author's Note to explain why it is taking so long. Anyway the chapter is finally complete. Enjoy the continuing adventure of Ash the King of Pokemon. Also as a free bonus, I put in a special sneak peak of the up coming story "Child of the Original One" after this story on the bottom. I hope you all give your support to that story as you all give to this one.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Nine**

"You!" Roared Ash with great anger as he looked at Brock with great hatred.

"What's going on here? I've been looking for new Rock type Pokémon then a storm appeared out of nowhere shortly I kept hearing screaming." Asked Brock confused.

"You traitor!" Snarled Ash.

Ash glared at Brock with so much hatred as the memories of his betrayal kept flashing back. Just then, Ash felt his vision being distorted as everything turned red. He snarled at Brock while his glowing red eyes change from red to a blood red. Ash soon lost all self-control and roared into sky loudly with the lightning crashing down to the earth. Everyone went covering their ear do to the volume of the roar.

Brock just happen to look back up and backed with fear as he saw the black Arceus charging a Hyper Beam aiming it at him. Ash fired the Hyper Beam just as Brock felt something yank him on its back as it ran to avoid the Hyper Beam. After the explosion, Brock looked to see his savior and saw it is a Raikou.

_"Man that was too close for comfort. All crap! I recognize those glowing eyes! Great! It looks like I'm going to fighting for my life along with this human's."_ Thought Raikou as dodged the golden fire from a Dragon Pulse.

In Ash's point of view all he could see was only aura and everything giving off red aura which tells him they're his enemies as he stared at the four legged aura creature. Ash snarled murderously at the creature as his instincts screamed at him to destroy.

Raikou backed away very afraid as he could tell right away that the Black Arceus wants to kill the two of them. Then without any second thought, he used Thunder Wave and ran away using Extreme Speed with the Arceus roaring in anger as he became paralyzed.

Ash roared with anger as he become paralyzed and the creature ran away taking its advantage. He refuses to let creature escaped his wrath and used Refresh curing his paralysis. He then roared into the sky and willed the storm's lightning to destroy the creature.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice behind Ash making him snarl aggressively and turn his entire body around only to find no one there. Ash snorted turning back and used Extreme Speed as he began to chase the creature.

Raikou continued running as he kept dodging lightning bolts as they came crashing down trying to hit Raikou. He has already been doing this for five minutes and it is starting to get on his nerves. Without any warning, Raikou get hit very hard by an Aura Sphere knocking him to his side throwing Brock off his back.

**"OW!"** Moaned Raikou in great pain.

Raikou quickly shook himself clearing his senses and grabbed Brock throwing him on his back. Raikou backed away as the Black Arceus came forward growling for blood.

**"Precipice Blades!"** Roared the Arceus.

Raikou yelped and ran with great fear as he saw stone spikes cutting through trees and other rocks as easily as a knife cutting through butter as it rushed towards him. Raikou jumped and the attack just barely missed him.

_"That was way way too close! Any second longer or earlier and we'll been history!"_ Thought Raikou very nervous as the stone blades shatter to dust and saw the glowing blood red eyes through the dust with something coughing on his back.

**"Origin Pulse!"** Roared the Arceus again unleashing the new attack.

**"Ah come on!"** Shout Raikou and ran with the glowing orbs of water chasing him.

Raikou grew more afraid as he dodged one of the orbs and saw it made a huge boulder completely shatter when the orb impact it. He then noticed more orbs began picking up more speed and charged right at him. He dodged however this time he wasn't so luckily and got hit by the attack at full blast. Raikou screamed in agonizing pain and collapsed on to the ground.

_"That attack hurt way more than that time when sis used her Hydro Pump on me at full power!"_ Thought Raikou as he painfully with his body shaking in pain raise himself back up and quickly check his back and saw the human is still on his back and unharmed.

_"The attack must have missed him… Lucky idiot!"_

Just then the ground shook as the black Arceus slammed down to the ground just as angry as he was earlier.

**"Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades!"**

**"Shit! Shit! Shit!"**

Raikou ran with the two dangerous attacks rushing after him as the black Arceus took the air chasing him.

Entei and Suicune ran north to catch up with their younger brother Raikou who ran far ahead as both the two had to convince Dawn, Suicune's apprentice, to stay behind is it is going to be dangerous and she isn't experienced enough. Reluctantly Dawn agree even though she made it very clear to the two she isn't very happy about their decision. The two continued their running as went to find their brother.

**"Never before a storm as large nor as angry as this one before."** Said Suicune as she and Entei just dodged a massive lightning bolt.

**"Neither have I sis. Wait I can see Raikou and he has a human on his back."** Replied Entei and notice Raikou running towards them like is being chased by stampeding Tauros.

**"Run for your lives!"** Shouted Raikou to his siblings never stop running leaving them confused.

They looked at each other confused until they noticed two attacks they never seen before comes rushing towards them. Taking Raikou's advice, the two turn tail and ran after Raikou. After sometime running, Suicune decided that they can't run forever and to face the two attacks head on.

**"Entei! Raikou! Get close to me now!"**

**"What? We can't face those attacks! It will kill us!"**

**"Shut up Raikou! We can't run forever! Now get over and hope this idea of mine works!"**

Raikou reluctantly move close to Entei and Suicune as the two watch the attacks come closer and closer. Finally Raikou reach them and fearfully watch the Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades rushing towards them. Raikou shut his eyes accepting death to come right at them.

**"Protect!"**

Raikou snapped his eyes right open as he saw the two attacks collided to a protective barrier stopping the attacks from going any farther. Suicune gritted her teeth as she kept the protective barrier up as it began to crack from the strain. Thankfully the two attacks has ended and Suicune dismiss the protective barrier. Entei and Raikou look at Suicune with surprise and respect.

**"And you two say Protect is a useless move to learn or not worth the time."** She said giggling at them.

Ash snarled as he two more four legged creatures appear and one of them stopped his Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades. Growing angrier, Ash used his powers creating another new attack like Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades this time focusing on the power of the sky not realizing that Rayquaza glowing green and shouted in the air.

"Dragon Ascent!"

Ash's ring along with Rayquaza's pattern glowed and Ash rose even higher in the air than he already is and rushed downwards glowing with green energy that takes the shape of a meteor towards the three creatures.

Raikou just happen to look up and saw a green meteor coming towards them at an alarming rate.

**"Look out above you!"**

However it too late while Raikou was able dodge in time, Suicune and Entei weren't so lucky and got hit by the attack head on. The force of the attack created an explosion throwing the two in separate path. Raikou's blood went cold as ice as he saw the black Arceus climb out of the crater.

Entei shook his head clearing out his vision and dropped his jaw as he saw an Arceus and just any Arceus, the Black Arceus that Suicune mentioned.

**"What the?! Oh-no Raikou!"** He shouted and fired a Sacred Fire.

Suicune groaned as she rose herself back up and saw the black Arceus making her heart jumped.

**"So we met again."** She said as her cheeks heated up but then saw the mysterious Arceus is attacking Raikou and felt her heart shatter.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her attack the Arceus with Hydro Pump.

Raikou backed away fearfully as the Arceus advance charging a Hyper Beam. Ash is about to fire when is interrupted by two attacks hitting him in the back of his head. It is enough to make him crash head first to the ground. Ash rose himself back up roaring in outage as he stared at Entei and Suicune.

**"So you're with HIM! Then you all die with HIM! No more running for any of you!"** Roared Ash and he slammed his front hooves down.

The ground shook and chains of aura that are bright red rather than the usual teal blue erupted out of the ground surrounding the four legendries connecting each other until it form a dome. Raikou had Brock get off his back as he, Suicune, and Entei knew the final battle has just began.

Entei fired a Sacred Fire which Ash countered with his own and slammed his front hooves using Earthquake. Suicune fired a Hydro Pump and Ash stopped it in a stalemate using Fusion Flare making the two attacks explode. Raikou jumped towards him using Thunder Fang and successfully bit Ash's leg. Ash growled in pain and countered with Dragon Claw and finished it with Stone Edge.

Suicune unleashed Tailwind raise both hers and her brother's speed and attacked using Aurora Beam. Ash retaliated using Quiver Dance and attacked Suicune with Fusion Bolt, however is stopped by Entei's Flare Blitz. Ash jumped back and powered himself even farther using Dragon Dance and Hone Claws. Raikou attacked behind Ash with Thunder, but Ash stopped it using his lightning storm lightning bolt and two more to attack Entei and Suicune at the same time.

Ash then attacked Entei with Powder which left Entei confused at first before attacking Ash with Giga Impact. The attack hit Ash hard making him growl and retaliate with Dragon Pulse, but Suicune send it back with Mirror Coat. Ash took heavy damage from his own attack twice the power and collapsed to the ground, however he raised himself back after using Recover.

**"This fight is far from over!"** Shouted Ash unleashed a Judgment.

The attack hit the three hard and Entei prepared to use Fire Blast, but the attack exploded hurting him. Raikou quickly threw up a Reflect and a Light Screen in hopes to protect himself and his siblings. Sadly that is short live as Ash countered with Brick Break shattering the protective barriers.

Both Entei and Suicune attack Ash with Extreme Speed, but Ash blocked the two with Protect. To frustrate them further, Ash used Reflect, Light Screen, and Cosmic Power to increases his defenses. Without giving them any time, he attack the two with Dragon Tail sending them flying in two different directions.

They quickly picked themselves up, rejoined together, and attacked right back combining Hydro Pump and Flamethrower together. Ash retaliated using Precipice Blades which cut through the combined attack and hit them head on. Raikou jumped towards Ash ready to use Crunch, however Ash quickly counter by grabbing and throwing Raikou towards Entei and Suicune using Seismic Toss.

**"It is time to finish this fight with my ultimate combination "Triple Finish"!"** Roared Ash unleash the move combination of Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, and Hydro Cannon at the three.

The ultimate combination was so fast and powerful that it knocked Entei unconscious and Suicune and Raikou just barely conscious. Ash snorted willing the aura chains to fade away and looked at Brock who was just little north of the Legendary beasts with rage. Brock backed away as the Arceus charged up a Hyper Beam to finish him off for good.

"Stop!" Shouted a female voice which made Ash freeze.

Ash saw another four legged appear jumped in front of the main target, however unlike the others this one's aura is blue. Ash felt the first in a while that he could think clearly and felt his vision return to normal as eyes changed from glowing blood red to glowing red and soon the glow faded away returning Ash's eyes to normal.

Ash for the first time since his vision returned to normal, look around his surroundings and saw the three creature were really Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Suicune growled at the Arceus, however she stopped when she saw the sadness and guilt in his eyes and felt her injuries disappear as the Arceus healed her and her brothers back to full health.

**"I knew it! The Arceus was suffering a symptom called, "Aura Rage"!"** Said Raikou notice how calm the Arceus is despite it being sad and guilty.

Ash ignored Raikou and glared at Brock before looking at the creature who snapped him out of his Aura Rage. He saw the creature to be a shiny Suicune with a Piplup on her head and immediately recognized who she is. For the shiny Suicune is Dawn

He glared at Brock again before turning to Dawn and asked, "Why? Why do you side with the traitor?! After what I've done to save your life Dawn, why do you protect him? Why do you protect the traitor that who along the other traitors told to quit my dream and TRY TO KILL ME WHEN I REFUSED, THE ONES WHO DROVE ME OUT OF MY HOMETOWN? DON'T TELL ME YOUR WITH THEM! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS DAWN! WHY?"

Suicune rushed towards Dawn to protect her as she was backing away when the Arceus began raising his voice and to her surprise saw tears come down his face. Never has she ever heard a Arceus crying and she have even began to think they are incapable to cry.

"What are you talking about? I'm protecting Brock here because he is a friend." Replied Dawn.

_"No! It can't be! Could it?!"_ Thought Brock with his eyes widen as realizied who the Black Arceus really is.

Gathering as much courage as he can, Brock said, "Is that you Ash Ketchum?"

"What?!" Shouted Dawn and she looked closer at the black Arceus to if he is really her best friend.

**"The Chosen One?!"** Shouted both Suicune and Raikou at the same time with surprise.

_"Shit! They've discovered my true identity!"_ Thought Ash as he refuse to comfirm Brock's suspicion.

"Ash er Arceus er who ever you! Rayquaza need medical help now! It's dieing!" Shouted a voice on Ash's back.

Ash cursed himself as everyelse, apart from Entei who is still unconscious, saw the unconscious Rayquaza wrapped around the Arceus's body with a human also on his back which they now can see due to the illusion that Ash create back at the lab has disappeared.

Ash glared at Brock and said, "You'll escape this time, but the time you won't be so luckly!"

"Ash wait! You don't understand!" Shouted Brock as he rushed towards the Arceus and grabbed hold on his leg just as the aura fire began to surround them and swallowed them.

Dawn, Suicune, and Raikou looked at each other then Raikou said, **"Someone needs to report this to Lady Arceus."**

**"I agree with you Raikou. I think you should be the one to report this to her. Dawn and I shall stay here and try to wake Entei. Also one more thing, we need to kept this a secret from the other legendaries except for our Lady and our brother. There must be a reason why the Chosen One chose to hide himself and we need to respect his decision."**

Raikou nodded his head in understanding and moved very close to Suicune and whispered, **"Are you all right after everything that has happened with the Chosen One?"**

**"What?"**

**"I know you have a crush on that Arceus don't deny it. I want to know how you are feeling after that huge fight with the Chosen One when he in a Aura Rage."**

**"… Fine… I was heartbroken at first and hated him, however when I learn he was suffering from Aura Rage my feeling for him returned. Just don't tell anyone not even the Chosen One himself."**

Raikou made the jester of zipping his lips before taking off to find Arceus while Dawn and Suicune laid down and waited for Entei to regain conscious as the storm clouds began to clear out returning the Kanto Region back in the sunlight.

**{Special Sneak Peak of the Child of the Original One}**

Lightning rumble in the night sky as young woman is running through an open field. She has been running for an hour and she is growing more and more exhausted. Soon she enter a forest with some of the wild Pokémon looking at her wondering why she is entering their home. Shortly the women took a quick rest sitting on a fallen log and she look the bundle she has been carrying the whole time which in it is a three-month old baby boy.

The women quickly jerked her head up when she heard barking and howling in the distance. She looked at the sleeping child again and hugged him before hiding him in a bush. She then ran off with the barking getting louder. The women continued her running and she reach the edge of the forest when with no warning, she is hit in the side sending her flying. She crashed hard breaking a few number of bones and painfully raised her head seeing her attacker is a huge Nidoking with a man next to him.

"You thought you can escape from your own father Delia?" Said the man in a cold voice filled with malice.

"You're no father of mine Giovanni." Said the women now known as Delia.

The man now known as Giovanni laughed as a pack of Houndoom entered the scene panting along with members of Team Rocket who are breathing heavily after all the running.

"Where is the brat spawn you made with that b #$!$%?" Demanded Giovanni when he just noticed the child is missing.

"His name is Red Giovanni and he is a far better man than you and I rather die than tell you where my son is."

"So be it! Nidoking! Kill the traitor! Grunts! Burn the forest!"

"YES SIR!" Shouted the members and started a massive forest fire.

Delia's eyed with fear as she watch the fire spread and as Nidoking approached her with no mercy in his eyes. She shut her eyes accepting her fate but prayed as she thought her very last thought.

_"Arceus! Someone! Anybody! Please save my Ash! Protect him and raise him! Please!"_

* * *

**Chapter Complete along with the bonus! I hope you all enjoy these two. The plan I'm going with these two stories is after I finish one chapter in the Stories, I'll work on the next one. The new story is going to have two new chapter post only this time due to it being new and after those two are done, I'll returned to this story. Please leave a review to tell how well I did. This is Snivy24 and I'm signing out.**


	10. Announcement! please read!

**Hello everyone! I Snivy24 have returned!**

**First things is I like to do is apologize for not updating forever. The problem was the employment at my job. You see there was four people including myself who work the night-shift, however everyone had quit leaving only me and my boss left.**

**Do to be understaffed, I had to work major overtime and I didn't have anytime to do anything. We try to hire new employees, but they never last very long until they quit. The record for one is that one worked only four hours before that person tricked me and snuck away. Even now I'm still very angry about that. This problem has been going on for months.**

**Fortunately about a week ago we finally got someone and is staying. Now my hours are returning to normal, giving the free time I need.**

**Anyways the New Story "Child of the Original One" has its 1st chapter completed and I'll be posting it shortly. Don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. I just need the new story have another chapter so it has a good start before I return to this story.**

**If you enjoy that sneak peak, then I hope you enjoy the full chapter and give your support for both of the stories.**

**Note I will delete this announcement once I post the next chapter of this story.**


End file.
